All This Time
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream soon turns into Germany's worst nightmare...HRE/Italy, Germany/Italy
1. Memories From the Past

**Title: After All This Time**

**Pairings: Holy Roman Empire/Italy, Germany/Italy**

**The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream, turns into Germany's worst nightmare...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Germany what do you want me to make you for dinner?"<p>

"...pasta."

"Really?"

"Nein, but I know you'll make some anyway so go ahead." Germany said with a slight smirk, going back to his crossword puzzle, tapping the pen against the side of his chin as he pondered over the questions, "...country known as the country of copper..." he mused softly over the small blank boxes.

"Zambia." the German looked up curiously, Italy gave him a sweet little smile as he filled a pan with water, "...that's the answer."

Germany glanced back at his paper, counting the little blank boxes, "Ja, it is..." he mused softly looking up with a bemused smile, "How'd you know that?"

Italy shrugged, switching on the hob, "I just knew...what do you want with your pasta?" he asked, skipping over to the tall, silver refrigerator, tugging open the door.

"You pick Italy, I really don't mind." Germany said softly, writing in the letters for Zambia down the line in his crossword, still with that slightly confused look on his face. How the dim, clueless, away with the fairies Italian was able to have such general knowledge had always befuddled the German. Contrary to popular belief Italy was actually incredibly intelligent, yet for some reason always seemed to hide it...or all of his intelligence was just thrown out the window whenever he was faced with danger, and just ran for the hills, screaming at the top of his lungs with a white flag wafting high above his head.

"Okay, we'll have prawns!" Italy announced happily, pulling out a bag of the pink crustaceans, tossing them onto the counter, "...you like prawns right Germany?" he asked, kicking the refrigerator door close.

Germany nodded, pushing the newspaper to one side as he gave up; it was too fascinating watching Italy cook for him to concentrate on any crossword. The Italian just had some sort of built in natural instinct to cooking, the German knew it wasn't difficult to make pasta, heck he'd made it himself a few times when Italy was staying over at his house. But for some reason the Italian's pasta was always amazing, he'd add all sorts of ingredients and spices to the sauce, stuff the German himself had all neatly organised in a spice rack at home yet would never actually touch, let alone use in any food he prepared.

When Italy was finally done the German found himself once again sat opposite the Italian, enjoying the most delicious pasta he'd ever eaten...although he'd been saying that every evening for the last few days now. Germany took a sip of beer, briefly catching the Italian's eyes from across the table, who beamed over at him with his usual cheery grin; the German couldn't help but smile back. His former ally now cherished friend never failed to drag a smile out of him, no matter how foul a mood Germany was in.

Later that night after the two friends had given up their game of monopoly (Italy had become increasingly upset that he couldn't seem to hold onto any money whilst Germany did nothing but earn more) they head up the spiral stairs of Italy's lavish home to retire for the night. Germany switched on the light of the guest room, about to bid goodnight to Italy when the sight of his neatly made bed made him remember something.

"Oh ja, Italy?"

Italy poked his head back out of his bedroom door, "Sì?"

"I was just wondering, you wouldn't happen to have any spare sheets anywhere would you? I was too hot with that quilt last night."

"Hmm..." Italy mused for a few moments, "Somewhere upstairs, in the airing cupboard probably...do you want me to get them for you?"

"Nein that's okay, I'm sure I'll find them...have a good night Italy." Germany gave the Italian a brief wave before making his way up another flight of stairs to the third floor of his house, looking around curiously as he hadn't ever explored this far into the Italian's house before. The German never really had the chance, this was the first time he'd ever actually stayed over at Italy's, back during the war it was always the Italian staying with him, and if the German ever went to see Italy it was only ever brief, never over night.

Now that there wasn't any fighting going on the German could relax and just spend time with Italy as friends, he'd actually been quite delighted when the younger man invited him to stay over for a few weeks, it was like a lovely sunny holiday...what was curious about it though was that their friend Japan wasn't there, Germany was sure Italy would invite him over too. Not that he minded too much, Japan was a good friend but there was no denying that they'd grown apart from him in recent years, however Germany was glad he still had Italy.

Germany stood at the top of the landing, looking around slowly at the long, narrow corridor, two doors to his left, one to the right and one right at the end. The German set off in search of those sheets, the first door he opened on the left seemed to be some sort of music room, a white sheet covered a grand piano sat in the middle of this otherwise empty room. The room next to that seemed to be a storage room of some kind, hundreds of Italy's paintings, most of which were unfinished and abandoned were stacked high against the walls. Germany softly shut the door, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he glanced around the corridor again, the striped wallpaper bare of any paintings...yet the Italian had so many he could hang.

The only door on his right looked more promising, Germany pulled it open and was glad to find the airing cupboard the Italian had mentioned, yet frowned when it didn't appear to have what he was looking for. The German searched delicately through the towels and shuffled carefully around the socks and shirts piled up but there were no sheets of any kind.

"Interesting..." Germany muttered softly when he pulled himself out of the cupboard, glancing down to the very end of the corridor, to the only room he hadn't tried, "...they must be in there." the German carefully shut the airing cupboard door before slowly making his way down towards it.

The wooden floorboards creaked beneath his feet as the carpet grew thinner the closer he got, the white paint on the door was peeling and the brass handle was badly rusted...the door seemed to have aged separately from everything else in Italy's home. The German tried the handle but it wouldn't open, frowning, he tugged a little harder, the door shuddered but held firmly closed. He glanced around curiously when he spotted a similarly rusted metal key hanging beside the door on a tiny nail. Germany lifted it off the hook, carefully slotting it into the lock he struggled for a few moments until the door was forced open.

Germany wrinkled his nose slightly at the dusty, mouldy smell that stung through his nostrils, slowly stepping into the old room he blinked around slowly at the intense darkness that surrounded him. "There must be a light somewhere..." the German muttered to himself, feeling around for a switch along the wall, fingers grazing the rough bricks beneath his hands before he found what felt like an old fashioned, rounded light switch.

Germany flicked the switch, the light above his head slowly blinking into life, casting a dull glow of light around the room; furniture tightly packed into the space came into view, casting dark shadows at the German's feet. Germany's forehead wrinkled in confusion, there was something so...familiar, about some of the furniture in this room, but not the actual furniture itself, more the style, the colour...as if it had belonged to a certain person the German knew well.

A dark mahogany, intricately carved dresser and piano stool were crammed against the back wall, a thick layer of dust resting on their surface. A tall, ceiling high mirror stood beside him, frame carved with old fashion designs. Germany slowly let his eyes wander around the room, if there were any sheets to be found, they certainly wouldn't be in this old storage room. Just as he was about to head back out, he hesitated slightly when the German spotted a dusted, wooden crate, sat beside the dresser beneath the piano stool. It seemed ridiculous that any sheets would be kept inside, it was far too dusty to have been opened any time recently...or even in the last hundred years or so.

But curiosity was getting the better of him, a quick glance over his shoulder reassured him that Italy was nowhere in sight before Germany quickly crept over to it, knelt down and swiftly tugged the crate out from under the piano stool, brushing his hand over the top of it to wipe away the thick dust. It didn't seem right, whatever was inside might be private...although then again, the Italian wasn't a very private person, so throwing any decency to the wind the German carefully lifted up the lid to see what was inside.

Germany blinked in surprise, whatever he'd been expecting it certainly wasn't what he found. He reached into the crate and lifted out what at first seemed like some sort of dark coloured material, but under closer inspection it appeared to be a child's outfit, a black cape and a circular black cap sat on top. Germany looked at them in his hands curiously before placing it down at his knees, reaching into the crate for the next unusual item...a push broom?

The German carefully lifted it out, half the bristles falling out in a heap on his lap, the broom was tiny, it looked like it belonged to a child. Placing it down beside the clothes be pulled out the last two things in the crates, two paintings stacked together, one was a quite badly done painting of a pink bunny rabbit, all splodgy and childishly painted, it must have been done long before Italy's talent for art was established. The second was much more life like, a painting of a small child fast asleep, Germany squinted slightly, holding it up under the dim light to see who it was supposed to be, he couldn't even work out if it was a boy or a girl.

Chestnut coloured hair, one curl sticking out of the side of the child's head...Germany stared at the painting, mouth hanging open slightly in shock, "I-Italy?" he whispered softly, bringing the painting closer to him. The German had never seen what the Italian looked like as a child...why was he wearing a dress?

But perhaps the most surprising thing of all was how neatly organised the crate was, Italy's belongings were nearly always stuffed into draws, piled mismatched into cupboards...but everything in the crate had been carefully aligned together, delicately placed side by side...it was so unlike him.

"...Germany what are you doing?" the German jumped violently, spinning around on his knees to see Italy standing in the doorway, holding onto a pile of sheets, "Is...is that..." the Italian slowly stepped over to him, eyes fixated on the contents of his beloved crate, emptied at the German's feet.

Germany bit his lip awkwardly, quickly gathering everything together, shoving it back into the crate, "...ja, urm, I was just looking for those sheets but I guess you already found some."

Germany stumbled back on his knees in surprise as the Italian suddenly pushed him to one side, kneeling down by the crate he carefully and delicately rearranged the contents back to the way they had been before the German had dishevelled them. The German watched him carefully, slightly confused by the way Italy's eyes seemed to be getting brighter, mouth pressed tightly together as he slotted the lid back onto the crate, sliding it back under the piano stool, "...get out of here." the Italian said, softly yet sharply, focusing his eyes intently on the crate still in his hands.

The German swallowed slightly, Italy never took that kind of tone with him, "...Italy, are you okay?"

Italy threw the sheets into the German's arms, "...just get out of here Germany, please."

Germany slowly got to his feet, hesitating slightly before he hurried from the dark room, making his way as quickly as possible back down the stairs, letting himself into the spare room, leaning back against the closed door, his heart hammering nervously. What had he done? Italy had looked so upset, but not like he had done whilst losing monopoly...it was much deeper than that.

After a few minutes of silence the German's ears pricked up at the sound of Italy making his way back down stairs, letting himself into his own room next door. Germany took a deep breath, dropped the sheets onto his bed before stepping out into the corridor, cautiously following the Italian into his room. He found the younger man stood by his dresser, fingering the buttons on his jacket, as if getting undressed, but he kept undoing and redoing the same button over and over again. Germany bit his lip, softly knocking on the open door, "...urm...Italy?"

Italy didn't look up, "...what?"

"I...I wanted to apologise, I didn't mean to invade your privacy Italy, I just thought...maybe the sheets would be in there..." he trailed off softly,

rubbing the back of his neck, "...I didn't mean to upset you."

Italy shrugged slightly, still focusing on his button, "...okay."

Germany slowly shuffled over to him, wondering if he should attempt to make the Italian feel better physically somehow. His arms raised up momentarily as if going to hug him before letting them drop to his sides, "...I...I didn't know you wore dresses as a child." the German joked feebly, remembering reading somewhere that laughter was always the best medicine.

Italy shrugged again, "Hungary thought I'd look cute in them."

Germany nodded slowly, "...ja, she is a strange one...although you also wore a cape, I saw...you still have it."

Italy's fingers stopped moving, yet his eye focus stayed put, "...that wasn't mine." he whispered softly, and his eyes seemed to be growing bright again.

Germany looked at him curiously, knowing he was going to regret asking but couldn't help himself, "...whose was it?"

The German saw Italy's Adam apple bob as he swallowed heavily, bright eyes beginning to brim over with tears, "It was...Holy Roman Empire's..."

Germany's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he could have sworn he'd heard that name somewhere before, "...he was a friend of yours?"

Italy shook his head, sending a shower of tears down his face, "He...he was my l-love." he let out a slight sob, clamping a hand over his mouth to silence himself.

Germany stared at him, arms wanting to comfort him again but he held back, "...love...you loved a boy?" the German asked softly, he'd always known the Italian was quite effeminate...but he was always flirting with _girls_.

Italy nodded, biting down hard on his finger to prevent the sound of any sobs escaping him, "I-I loved him so much..."

Germany couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't an emotional guy but it still hurt him to see his friend this way, he gently enveloped the Italian into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly, "...und you don't see him anymore?"

Italy sniffed slightly, shakily wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, "...no he, he d-died..."

"Oh...I'm very sorry Italy." Germany said softly, cursing himself for being so stupid as to ask such a careless question, still holding the emotional young man close.

Italy eventually managed to calm down, his slight sobs being reduced to silent tears that continued to rain down his face as he nuzzled the German's shoulder, "It's okay...it was a long time ago."

"Ja...you knew him as a child then?"

Italy nodded against the German, "Sì...I lived with him in Austria's house."

Germany blinked slowly, putting two and two together, "So...that dresser und the piano...?"

Italy nodded again, "Austria's."

"Did he give you...that boy's clothes und things...as well?"

Italy was silent for a moment, slowly shaking his head, "No...big brother France gave me those, he was...the last person to see him alive..." he whispered, burrowing his face into the German again.

Germany nodded, patting his back gently, "...I'm sorry I went through those things Italy...und brought back these painful memories..." he gently pulled back, using the corner of his sleeve to wipe at the tears still clinging to the Italian's damp cheeks.

Italy managed the tiniest of smiles, "It's okay...you didn't know." he stepped back, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself completely.

Germany smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Right well...danke for the sheets...I'll see you in the morning Italy."

"Goodnight Germany."

"Night Italy." the German hesitated slightly before leaning down and giving him a haste peck on the top of the head, hurrying back to his room before Italy even had time to react. Germany caught sight of himself in the bedroom mirror, scowling slightly at the way his cheeks were tinged pink. He sighed deeply, shedding himself of his clothes, bar his underwear, he crawled into bed, practically sinking into the soft mattress.

Germany let his eyes drift closed, thinking back over what had just happened, what he'd just found out...Italy once loved a boy? The flirtatious, pretty girl obsessed Italian had had feelings for another male? He just couldn't wrap his head around it, but he couldn't help feeling unbelievably bad that he'd brought it up, seeing as this one true love of Italy's had died, and the Italian still wasn't over it, after all this time...

The German's eyes flickered open in surprise as the mattress beneath him shifted. For the first time in years, the Italian had crawled into bed with the German. Germany glanced across at Italy who was already fast asleep, curled up in his bed, the German smiled softly, closing his eyes again he eventually drifted off to sleep alongside his friend, it was just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking <strong>

**Side note: Don't get me wrong, I fully support the theory- hell it's not even a theory, it's just fact- that HRE _is_ Germany, but for the purposes of this story they're different people**

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Lovers Reunited

**Title: All This Time**

**Pairings: Holy Roman Empire/Italy, Germany/Italy**

**The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream, turns into Germany's worst nightmare... **

* * *

><p>"Did you want coffee Germany?"<p>

The German looked up from his paper, smiling slightly, "Oh ja, I would, danke Italy."

Italy smiled, bounding over to coffee machine he fiddled around with the buttons for a few moments to get it to work, not that he'd ever learnt how to use it of course, something just usually happened when he played around with buttons, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept...well, und yourself?" Germany said slightly awkwardly through his lie, he'd have slept much better had his mind not been so preoccupied thinking about Italy, worried he might have somehow managed to emotionally scar the Italian in some way last night.

"Sì grazie, I always sleep well when someone's in bed with me!" Italy announced happily, reaching up on his tip toes to the kitchen cupboard for some mugs.

Germany cleared his throat, trying to ignore the pink tingeing his cheeks, "...so...did you have anything planned for today?"

"Urmmm..." Italy pondered, skipping back to the steaming coffee machine, mugs in hands, "Didn't you want to go and see the Trevi Fountain?"

Germany shrugged slightly, trying not to seem too interested, "Well...ja I guess, but I shouldn't be allowed to decide where we go every day..." he muttered softly, thinking back over the last few days, he'd dragged Italy around countless museums and expeditions, the Italian struggling immensely not to look bored as he trudge along after him.

Italy smiled, filling his favourite mug with coffee and placing it in front of the German, "I don't mind Germany, you're here visiting me, you should choose to go anywhere you want!" he sang cheerily, sprinkling some cocoa powder on top of the German's coffee.

"Well, if you're sure...ja, I guess I have always wanted to see the Trevi Fountain." Germany said, lifting the mug up to take a sip, quirking an eyebrow at the heart patterned cup, the pink returning to his cheeks.

Italy beamed, slipping into a seat opposite the German, "Okay, we could go there first after breakfast." he said happily, reaching onto the table for a pastry, "...and then we could go to the Pantheon maybe? I think I remember you saying you wanted to get some pretty pictures of that."

Germany smirked slightly, taking a sip of coffee, "Ja...that'd be good Italy."

"Ve..." Italy hummed softly, going back to the coffee machine to get his own drink, taking a sip before he perked up again, "Oh yeah!" the Italian slid over to the fridge, tugging open the door, "I made a picnic basket last night, maybe we could have it for lunch today while we're out sight seeing." he said, heaving the large wicker basket out onto the kitchen table.

Germany lifted the lid off the basket, smiling in surprise at the bottles beer and wurst the Italian had put in there for him, "Ja...that'd be nice Italy, danke."

Ve..." Italy beamed, throwing his arms around the German's neck, "Today will be the best day so far!"

Germany smiled, going slightly red, gently patting the Italian's back, "Ja...you know Italy I...I just want to say thank you."

"Ve?" Italy pulled back, looking at the German with questioning eyes, "Why?"

Germany cleared his throat, "...for...for inviting me over to stay with you, for taking me to see all these sights that you must have seen a hundred times before...just...thank you for putting up with me." the German finished softly, looking away bashfully.

Italy laughed slightly, nuzzling his head into Germany's cheek, "It's fine Germany! It's fun having you stay over...besides I've been over to yours lots of times."

Germany blushed slightly as the Italian rubbed up against him, gently pushing him away, "Ja well...thank you." he smiled slightly, taking another sip of coffee.

Italy grinned, going back to his seat when the washing machine behind him beeped, "Oh washings done!" he bounded over to the machine beneath the kitchen counter, opening the door he piled the damp clothes into the basket, "I'll be back in a minute Germany, just got to put all this in the dryer downstairs."

"No problem, do you need any help?" the German offered, moving to get to his feet but the Italian shook his head.

"No it's okay I got it." he smiled, carefully getting to his feet he made for the door, stopping in his tracks when the doorbell suddenly chimed, "Ve?" he dithered for a moment with the washing in his hands.

Germany got up, draining the rest of his coffee, "It's alright Italy, I'll get that for you, you carry on." he said, placing the empty cup down on the table.

Italy smiled, "Okay, grazie!" he called as he skipped off out the kitchen, washing basket under his arm.

Germany smirked slightly, shaking his head fondly as he got up to answer the door. He made his way through the Italian's lavish home, through the living room and down the hall to the double doors where he could see the silhouette of someone standing outside through the red stained glass window of Italy's front door; he unlatched it, tugging it open to see who had rung.

A tall man slowly turned around from where he'd been facing Italy's driveway, his smile faltering slightly when he saw the German, looking slightly befuddled. The man was roughly the same height as the German, with the same muscular build and the same striking blond hair, similar face shape, defined jaw...Germany blinked slowly at this man who looked unbelievably similar to himself, the resemblance was uncanny...except the eyes, this man's were a much deeper shade of blue than his own, more mysterious, more experience, more...aged.

The man gave him a slight smile, clasping his hands together anxiously, "Hello, this wouldn't happen to be the home...of Italy would it?" he asked softly, smiling up at the German. His accent was Italian, but it wasn't like Italy's, something about it sounded...different, it was softer, sweeter even.

"Uhh ja, ja it is." Germany said, glancing back behind him into the house but the Italian hadn't returned from downstairs.

The man smiled unsurely, threading a hand through the hair at the back of his head, "...could I possibly see him?"

"Uhhh..." the German dithered unsurely, the man didn't look dangerous in any way but all the same he knew Italy was a bit wary of strangers...although perhaps he knew the man, "He's a little preoccupied at the moment...but would you like to come in und wait for him?" he asked, holding open the door to let the stranger in.

"Sì grazie." the man smiled, cautiously stepping into the hall of the Italian's beautiful home, glancing around slowly, a slight look of awe on his face.

Germany softly closed the door, watching the man carefully as he took tiny steps, rotating on the spot as he gazed around with wonder, the German quirked an eyebrow, feeling slightly uneasy being around him, "Urm, would you like to come through to the kitchen? Italy should be back up any moment..."

The man looked at him, and for just a split second, Germany could have sworn he saw out right panic in his eyes before he gave him a nervous smile, "Sì...sì grazie."

Germany grimaced awkwardly in an attempt to smile, leading the man into the Italian's kitchen, once there he hurried slipped into his seat, hoping being sat down would help the awkwardness...it didn't. The man dithered unsurely in the doorway, gripping the edges of his white shirt, which was similar to the German's own, in an attempt to get his hands to stop shaking. The German glanced up every now again, drumming his fingers on top of the kitchen table as they both waited for Italian; never had he more wanted Italy to appear in his life...the German never did do well when meeting new people.

"Germany are you done with breakfast?" the German heard the chirpy Italian call from the other room, his voice getting louder as he made his way to the kitchen, "We should leave soon before the fountain gets...crowded..." Italy finally appeared in the doorway, the word's getting caught in his throat when he saw who was stood in the doorway of his kitchen, gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Italy..." the man breathed softly, slowly releasing the death grip he had on his shirt. Ever so slowly he managed to edge himself into the kitchen, trembling at the knees as he approached the Italian, eyes wide with awe just as they had been when he first stepped foot into his home.

Italy stayed put, his legs refusing to move as his mind was unable to process what was going on, and who was in his home. He swallowed heavily, trying to come up with some coherent speech but his throat was closed up, his heart hammering in his chest. Italy blinked slowly, clearing his throat, "...H-Holy Rome?" he whispered, voice barely audible as the blond came closer still.

Holy Rome stopped in his tracks as his name was uttered, a smile slowly forming on his face, "Italy..." he murmured softly, deep eyes softening as he took in the sweet boy's face...he hadn't changed in two hundred years.

Italy carried on blinking, mouth hanging open in shock as he stared at this familiar, never forgotten face. The Italian slowly lifted his hand, and with trembling fingers he gingerly began tracing the man's defined jaw line, softly brushing his thumb pad against his cheek, fingers light and fluttering as if he was touching a delicate soap bubble, afraid it would burst. Holy Rome's smile deepened, lifting his own hand to cover the Italian's, squeezing it gently, reassuring him that this was real, and he was here.

Something inside the Italian's mind suddenly clicked, his mouth stretching into a grin, "Holy Rome!" Italy cried, and in an instant he was in the man's arms, wrapped tightly around the blond, laughing and smiling all over as he was spun round, his legs swinging out he almost kicked everything off the kitchen counters in their ecstatic embrace.

Holy Rome beamed, eventually coming to a stop as he became dizzy, placing the Italian back on his feet, "Italy..." he said softly, still laughing slightly as he held the younger man close, arms wrapped tightly around him, protectively, never wanting to let go.

Italy hummed softly, nuzzling into the blonds' neck, eventually managing to pull back just the slightest bit so he could gaze into Holy Rome's eyes, arms still holding their bodies close together, "I can't believe you're here..." he breathed softly, slowly shaking his head in denial, that big grin ever present on his face.

Holy Rome smiled, gently tracing his fingers down the Italian's face, his large hand dwarfing his cheek, "I promised I'd come see you again..."

Italy bit his lip, resting his hand on top of the blonds' own, their fingers slotting together, "Oh Holy Rome..."

Germany coughed slightly, breaking the two men out of their trance, he was feeling a little bit more than uncomfortable at that moment, just sat at the kitchen table, watching the two embracing men awkwardly, not sure where to look. He was still completely baffled by the whole situation, was this really the Holy Roman Empire? The boy Italy had told him about last night? But...Italy had said..."Urm...Italy..." Germany said quietly, his voice sounding out of place in the silence, "I don't mean to talk out of turn here but, I'm confused...you told me Holy Roman Empire had...urm...passed on." he almost whispered, wincing slightly as he said it.

Italy blinked slowly, as if he'd almost completely forgotten,"Sì..." he said softly, looking at the man in his arms in confusion, "Holy Rome...big brother France told me you died years ago..."

Holy Rome smiled slightly, still gently caressing the Italian's cheek, "I almost did...during the war, I can't quite remember what happened...I fell from a cliff, but I don't remember how...I think I might have been pushed."

Italy's hand tightened around Holy Rome's, "...so...if you survived...then where have you been all this time?"

"Italy..." the blond stepped closer to him, gazing intently into his eyes, "If things had been different, I would have come to find you the second that war was over...but I forgot who you were." he said softly, eyes saddened.

Italy's forehead wrinkled with confusion, lacing his fingers with Holy Rome's he lowered their hands away from his cheek, "...you forgot me?"

"Never intentionally Italy!" Holy Rome insisted, taking Italy's other hand as well, "...the fall, when I woke up my head was bleeding...I must have hit it on something, but it made me forget everything..."

"You mean amnesia?" Germany asked, then grimaced slightly as neither of them looked up...he was clearly intruding on something very personal.

Holy Rome nodded slowly yet his eyes never left Italy's, "Yes...I never wanted to forget Italy..." he said softly, gently squeezing his hands, "I've been living by myself for so long, I woke up and didn't know who I was, where I was...but after many years I knew, I knew I couldn't possibly be human." he leant closer towards him, their foreheads almost touching, "...I got to this age and just stopped, I stopped aging...I thought something was wrong with me...then one day I knocked my head again, and it all came back, everything." he smiled, gently caressing the Italian's cheek again, his other hand squeezing his fingers, "...I knew I had to go and find my girl."

Italy stared at him in slight shock, releasing his hand, "...girl? Holy Rome...I'm a bo-"

"I know Italy, don't worry." the blond laughed slightly, taking his hold of his hand again, "...France told me you were."

"...you've been to see France?" Italy asked in bewilderment, lacing their fingers together again.

"Sì...I didn't know how to find you, but since he was the last person I saw before I got amnesia, I thought I would see him first...and get some answers." he said softly, bringing the Italian's hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently, "I asked him where I could find you...and when he kept referring to you as a he...that's when I realised all those years I thought you were a girl were wrong...I'm really sorry Italy."

Italy was silent for a moment, taking it all in, before he managed to smile, shaking his head, "It's okay...it was probably those dresses and my voice hadn't broke!" he said, laughing slightly, cuddling him close again. Holy Rome smiled, cuddling him back, laughing in agreement. Italy beamed, gazing up at his beautiful blond, "...so...you don't mind that I'm a boy?"

Holy Rome shook his head, leaning down he let their foreheads softly brush together, entwining their fingers, "Well, I was shocked when France told me but...Italy, I still love you...I always have, and that will never change, regardless of gender."

Italy bit his lip, tears starting to well up in his eyes, he threw himself into the blonds' arms again, cuddling him close, burrowing into his neck, "Oh Holy Rome...I've missed you so much! I never stopped thinking about you, all this time..."

Holy Rome clung tightly to the younger man, cradling his head gently in his hand, softly petting his hair, "I wish I could say the same Italy, but when my memory returned all I wanted to do was find you..."

"Holy Rome..."

"Italy..."

Germany sighed slightly, looking away from the two of them, drumming his fingers against the table. He was feeling unbelievably out of place, wondering whether he should get up and leave, it was clearly a very intimate time for these two and the German was just making the whole thing awkward...or at least that's how he felt. He frowned slightly; slumping in on himself...he'd been incredibly happy and content when he awoke this morning.

Italy eventually managed to prize himself away from Holy Rome completely, yet still couldn't rid himself of the grin consuming his face, "We've got so much catching up to do Holy Rome!"

Holy Rome smiled, nodding his agreement, "Sì, there's so much we need to talk about."

"Ve..." Italy beamed, almost jumping in surprise when he heard the German sigh from the kitchen table, momentarily forgetting he was there, "Oh! Holy Rome..." he manoeuvred the blond in Germany's direction, "This is my friend Germany! He's a country too, we have a lot of history together!"

Holy Rome smiled at the German, "It's a pleasure to meet the man taking care of my land."

Germany blinked in surprise, "...oh, I didn't realise that was the case."

The blond nodded, still smiling, "Sì, France told me my land is now occupied by Germany...I'm glad it was, and still is, in capable hands."

"Oh...well, danke...I suppose." Germany muttered softly, managing a grimace/smile.

Holy Rome smiled, taking Italy's hands again, "Italy do you have time for me today? I would love to sit down with you and catch up."

Italy smiled, nodding certainly, "Sì! That'd be-...oh wait." the Italian glanced at the picnic basket still sat on the table by the German, "...no, sorry, I forgot...me and Germany have plans today." he said apologetically.

Holy Rome looked quite down heartened but the German cleared his throat, shaking his head, "Nein Italy, it's okay...you two haven't seen each other for so long, I've seen you every day...so go ahead, I don't mind." he said softly, trying to smile at the Italian.

Italy bit his lip, lacing his fingers with Holy Rome's, "Are you sure Germany? I don't want to leave you alone..."

Germany shook his head, "It's okay Italy...I'll just go und read a book or something, you two go und enjoy yourselves."

Holy Rome smiled, "Grazie." he took Italy's hand properly, "Shall we go out or stay here?"

Italy lifted the picnic basket off the table, "Let's go out and have lunch together! Then I'll show you all my favourite places and he can get some gelato and see the Trevi Fountain..." the Italian's voice trailed off as he and Holy Rome left the kitchen hand in hand, leaving the German sat alone by himself at the table.

Germany sighed softly, dragging himself to his feet he went to make himself another coffee, frowning slightly. He was happy for Italy, of course he was, why wouldn't he be? But the German couldn't help being a little miffed at the intrusion on his and Italy's time together...'oh well...I guess it'll just be me for a while then...'

* * *

><p><strong>Changed the title of this slightly, just because...I think it sounds better<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. True Colours

**Title: All This Time**

**Pairings: Holy Roman Empire/Italy, Germany/Italy**

**The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream, turns into Germany's worst nightmare...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Germany yawned softly, draining the last few drops of his coffee, glancing up at the clock on Italy's kitchen wall. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be drinking caffeine this late, but the German didn't have anything better to do, had Italy been home they'd probably be playing a board game together, watching television or even just chatting in the living room with a glass of wine. Germany frowned, going to the sink to wash his mug, he was starting to wonder if Italy and Holy Rome would ever return, they'd been gone all day and even though the German was trying to be as flexible as possible to the situation, he was starting to regret allowing Italy to bail on their plans.<p>

Which he felt rather guilty about, after all this was the first Italy had seen of the man in over two hundreds years but he couldn't help it. He'd been so unbelievably bored all day alone in the Italian's home. He managed to finish all the books he'd brought over to the Italian's in about three hours, briefly searched through Italy's bookshelf for something else to read before coming to the conclusion that he couldn't read Italian, then spent rest of the day wandering aimlessly around Italy's home, had some lunch and then cleaned. Just cleaned for something to do, polished all the furniture and washed the windows...the German was actually hoping Italy might notice when he returns.

"Ve...would you like a drink?" the blond looked up when he heard the Italian's chirpy voice from the hall, he and Holy Rome finally arriving back.

Holy Rome smiled, softly shutting the front door, "If you're having one."

"Okay, I'll get a bottle of wine okay? You can go through to the living room." Italy called over his shoulder as he skipped towards the kitchen, beaming when he was the German, "Oh hey Germany! Are you okay?"

Germany nodded, scrubbing at the mug in his hands with the soapy water, "Ja I'm okay...did you und Holy Rome have fun today?"

"Ve..." Italy smiled, hugging the German from behind, briefly squeezing his middle before releasing him, "Sì, so much! It was amazing being with him again...I kept thinking I was going to wake up from a wonderful dream..."

Germany picked up a dish cloth, attempting to smile, "Oh well...I'm pleased for you Italy...I uhh, I hope you don't mind but I helped myself to some bread und things for lunch und dinner whilst you were out...but I could give you the money for them if you like."

Italy shook his head, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of red wine, "It's fine Germany! Help yourself to whatever you like, you are my guest...anyway I still feel bad that I had to leave you here by yourself...were you okay?" the Italian asked, looking at him sadly.

"Ja I was fine, I kept myself busy." Germany said, drying the mug with the dish cloth before putting it away.

Italy struggled for a moment before he uncorked the bottle, reaching up to the cupboard for some glasses, "That's good...do you want to join me and Holy Rome in the living room for a drink?"

Germany dithered for a moment before shaking his head, "Nein...I'm actually rather tired, I think I'm just going to go up to bed." he said softly, the thought of being stuck in a room with those two was just too awkward and uncomfortable to imagine.

"Aww okay, night Germany, see you in the morning!" Italy called, grabbing two glasses in his other hand before heading off to the living room, throwing himself onto the sofa beside Holy Rome.

Germany sighed softly, emptying out the soapy water from the bowl he dried his hands before slowly wandering out into the hall, making for the spiral staircase. He stopped when he was stood just in the doorway of the living room, watching Italy and Holy Rome sat close together, facing one another with a glass of red wine held in their hands. The dull glow of the fireplace crackling softly in front of them, casting a soft orange glow against the former lovers, radiating complete and utter happiness.

The German coughed slightly, clearing his throat, "Urmm...goodnight Italy...night Holy Rome."

Italy smiled, waving at his from the sofa, "Night Germany!"

Holy Rome looked up, smiling, "Goodnight Germany." the German nodded slightly, yet dithered a moment longer as he watched Holy Rome and Italy turn back towards each other, their deep smiles returning to their faces, "Italy..." Holy Rome said softly, fingering his wine glass nervously, "Could...could I kiss you?" he asked, blushing ever so slightly.

Italy beamed, his own cheeks going slightly red, "Sì...if you want to..." he whispered, his own wine glass starting to shake slightly in his hands as they leant slowly towards one another, their lips brushing together in a soft kiss.

By this point the German had to look away, hurriedly making his way upstairs to bed before he'd end up doing or saying something stupid. He didn't know why but the sight of those two kissing had made the German physically sick...or at least something was wrong with his stomach. He sighed deeply, slowly undressing himself before crawling into bed, wrapping himself up in the spare sheets. Yet for some reason his body refused to sleep, and his eyes refused to close, just wanting to stare up at the ceiling blankly. Germany glanced next to him at the empty space in his bed, where the Italian had been sleeping the night before, where he would no doubt be sleeping next to Holy Rome later that night in his own bed.

Germany scowled, rolling over onto his other side to face the wall, burying his head into the pillow, sighing deeply, that thought instantly putting him in a foul mood...sleep would not come easy to him tonight.

**~0~**

"Germany...Germany...wakey wakey..." the German slowly opened his eyes, looking up blearily at the Italian looming over him, a big grin on his face.

Germany slowly sat up, wincing slightly in the harsh sunlight from outside, not having gotten much sleep that night, "...morning...what time is it? What are you doing in here?"

Italy smiled, hugging the German, "It's nine o clock and I came to ask you something!"

Germany nodded slowly, looking up when he spotted Holy Rome in the doorway, watching them with a smile on his face, "Okay...what is it?"

"Me and Holy Rome are going out again today but we thought you'd want to join us!" Italy announced happily, looking to Holy Rome for confirmation, "Right Holy Rome?"

The blond nodded, smiling sweetly, "Sì, I felt so bad about yesterday...join us today Germany, please."

Germany blinked slowly, fingering the sheets uneasily, "I urm...well I'd, I'd just feel like I was intruding..." he muttered softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Italy frowned, shaking his head, "That's not true Germany! You're my friend and I don't want you to feel left out..."

Germany shrugged, trying to smile, "It's okay Italy, really, I...have plans for today anyway, you two go enjoy yourselves."

Italy looked unsure but took hold of Holy Rome's hand, "Okay...but I promise we'll be back earlier than yesterday, I'll make us all dinner and we'll eat together okay?" the Italian said, smiling cheerily, waving to the German as he and Holy Rome left his room, softly shutting the door behind them.

Germany sighed, flopping back down onto the bed, resting his hands against the back of his head. He didn't have any plans of course, but after witnessing what Holy Rome and Italy had been doing yesterday, he knew they'd probably be doing the same today...and the German wanted to avoid it as much as he possibly could. Germany thought for a moment, fingers scratching at the back of his head, he had another day to himself...but he did have an idea of what he could spend his time doing.

**~0~**

The German reached up a hand, slowly knocking on the front door of a very familiar, although not recently visited, house. Waiting patiently for a few moments before someone slid open the door a fraction, peering out at who was on his doorstep.

"Hello?"

Germany smiled slightly, "Hallo Japan."

The Asian blinked in surprise, sliding the door the rest of the way open, "Germany...it's been a long time."

Germany nodded, holding out his arms instinctively as he would do when greeting the Italian before letting them drop to his sides, remembering how uncomfortable the Asian was with physical greetings, "It has...may I come in?"

"Hai." Japan smiled, holding open the door for the German to step inside, taking him into his living room where he knelt down by his kotatsu, offering the cushion opposite to the German, "Would you like some tea?"

Germany nodded, kneeling down opposite Japan, wincing slightly as he leant back on his legs, he'd never been fond of this way of being seated in Japan's home, "Ja, please." the German said, thanking the Asian once his cup had been filled, "So how have you been Japan? It's been a while since we last spoke."

"Hai, I've been well, and yourself?"

"Ja...I've been good...not so much recently though..." Germany muttered softly, hoping the Asian would sense the mood like he always did and offer a sympathetic ear, speaking to Japan always put things in perspective.

Japan looked up curiously, "Really? Why is that? I was under the impression you were currently residing with Italy."

Germany's eyebrows furrowed together with confusion, "Ja I am...have you been speaking to Italy recently?"

Japan shook his head, reaching down onto the floor for his laptop, resting it on top of the table, opening it up, "No, however Italy posts frequently on Facebook about what you two have been up to the last few days." the Asian scrolled down through the Italian's posts, reading one aloud from two days ago, "Ve, me and Germany went out for the best gelato ever today, it was so yummy but Germany only got vanilla flavour, so boring, but then he carried me back home because I was tired, ve, he's so amazing. Colon capital D."

Germany blushed slightly, leaning across the table to read the Italian's Facebook page, "...I hadn't been aware he was doing so."

"Are you not signed up to the website?"

The German shook his head, "Nein, I find all forms of social interaction online frivolous, if people want to communicate they should do so face to face."

"I see your point, however, it can be quite useful to keep up with friends you may have lost contact with..." Japan said softly, taking a sip of tea, sending a flicker of guilt the German's way, "...although I am confused as to why it keeps telling me I am being poked by Mr Greece..." the Asian shook his head, closing the laptop, "So. Italy sounds like he's having fun, are you not as well?"

Germany sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "I was...until yesterday...when Holy Rome showed up."

Japan looked confused, "Holy...Rome? Was that not an empire that existed back in the tenth century? The Holy Roman Empire?"

Germany nodded slowly, "Ja...well he was an old...friend...of Italy's, und he's come back."

"Come back? The empire dissolved many years ago if my history serves me well."

Germany sighed, "Ja the country did, I now occupy the land that once belonged to the empire...but Holy Rome himself never died, und now he's back."

Japan was silent for a few moments, taking a sip of tea, "I see...and he's staying with you and Italy?"

Germany nodded slowly, "Ja...they're in love..." he muttered, gazing down at his lap.

Japan titled his head to the side curiously, "I see...does this bother you?"

Germany dithered slightly, shrugging, "I just...I mean he..." the German sighed deeply, resting his hands against the back of his neck, "Japan, when Italy told me what had happened to Holy Rome...I mean, when he still thought he was dead...he was so upset Japan, he still wasn't over it."

Japan nodded, sipping his tea, "I see...why does this cause you such distress?"

Germany bit his lip, shrugging again, "...I just...I don't like what he did to Italy, I mean I know it wasn't his fault he disappeared but...Italy's been hurting for so many years..." the German said softly, taking a slow sip on his cup of tea, sighing softly, "...und I didn't even know."

Japan looked at him sadly, "If it makes you feel any better, I had no idea myself." he said, finishing the rest of his tea, looking at the German thoughtfully, "...what is this Holy Rome man like?"

"He's...he's..." Germany muttered unsurely, scratching the back of head for a few moments before sighing, "...he's a great guy...kind und considerate...und he treats Italy so well..." the German bit his lip, looking to Japan for help, "...so why do I feel like this?"

Japan smiled slightly, deciding to shed some light on the situation, "Perhaps you feel as if you should dislike Holy Rome, as he made one of your friends hurt so much for such a long time...however now that you've met him and seen what a nice man he is, you're conflicted that you can't possibly hate him, even though you feel as though you should for what he did to Italy."

Germany nodded slowly, gently swirling the tea around in his cup, "So...what should I do?"

"Maybe you should try to get along with this man, become his friend...then perhaps you will start to feel better about the predicament, and it could bring you and Italy closer together if he knows you get along with this man he loves."

Germany sighed slightly, finishing his tea, "Ja...I suppose I could try."

Japan looked at him curiously, wondering whether he dared to ask, "Germany..."

"Ja?"

"...forgive me for asking but...are you sure that your feelings are not a result of...feelings...that you may have for Italy?"

Germany looked confused, "What? What do you mean?"

"Well..." Japan started, hesitating slightly; thinking about the German's infamous rage that may be brought to the surface is he explained exactly what he was referring to. The Asian shook his head, it wasn't worth it, "...never mind...would you like to go for a walk and catch up? We could go out for lunch if you like."

Germany smiled slightly, slowly getting to his feet, stretching out his legs, "Ja sure, that'd be nice."

**~0~**

"Oh Germany you're back!" Italy looked up, grinning as the German let himself into the Italian's kitchen through the back door, the door being left unlocked for him.

"Ja, did you two have a nice time today?" Germany asked, managing to smile, trying to ignore the blond with his arms around Italy's waist as the Italian was cooking up some pasta.

Italy nodded, beaming, "Sì it was lots of fun! We went swimming!" he announced happily, leaning back against Holy Rome's chest.

"Sì, Italy...remember when we went swimming together in the lake as kids?"

Italy thought for a moment before grinning, "Sì! You were naked!" he said, giggling slightly.

Holy Rome laughed, going slightly red, "So were you, you have no idea how embarrassed I was."

"I could tell! You went all red." Italy said, still giggling, cuddling into him.

Germany rolled his eyes, going to the sink to get himself a glass of water, cringing as he remembered Japan's words...he was supposed to be being nice. "So...you had fun then? That's good..."

"Ve..." Italy hummed, going back to his pasta, "What did you do today Germany?"

"I went to see Japan, und we had lunch, it was good to see him again."

"You saw Japan?" Italy said excitedly, "Yay! I miss him Germany...how is he?"

"He's good...maybe we could get together with him sometime for a catch up."

Italy beamed, "That'd be fun! Holy Rome you'll love Japan! He's amazing!"

Holy Rome smiled, gently ruffling Italy's hair, "I'd love to meet him, and all your other friends."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, going back to the pasta, tasting the sauce, "Hmm...it needs some basil, I think I still have some growing outside, be back in a minute you two." the happy Italian called as he skipped off out the back door, disappearing to the bottom of the garden where he grew herbs.

Germany took a long glug of water, feeling slightly awkward as he was left alone with Holy Rome. He glanced behind him at the man who was slowly stirring the pasta sauce, humming a soft tune. The German sighed slightly, he needed to be nice to this guy...he needed to be his friend, "So urm..." he said after a few moments of silence, "...where did you und Italy go swimming?" he asked, taking another sip of water.

Holy Rome stopped humming, his hand halting its stirring as he gave a slight smirk, "...why don't you just shut the hell up?"

Germany choked in surprise, spluttering and coughing up the water, "Urm...w-what?" he stuttered, spinning around to stare at the man's back, certain he must have heard him wrong.

Holy Rome slowly turned around to face the blond, his usual smiling lips replaced with a menacing grin that made the German nervous, "...don't think I don't know exactly what's going on."

Germany stared at him, blinking slowly, "Uhh...going on?"

Holy Rome nodded, slowly stepping over to the German across the kitchen until he was directly in front of the blond, "Sì, I know...I know how you feel about Italy."

Germany looked completely baffled, "What?" he thought back to his conversation with Japan, "...why do people keep telling me this?"

The blonds' eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't act like you don't know what's going on, like you don't know exactly what you're doing..." he growled, leaning closer to the German.

Germany continued to look confused, "I...I'm afraid I don't know what you mean..."

Holy Rome glared at him, grasping the edges of the kitchen counter with both hands, either side of the German, "...this is your first warning, Germany."

"Mein...mein first warning?" Germany asked, eyes widening with horror as the blond seemed to tower over him, the German shrinking beneath his threatening glare.

Holy Rome nodded slowly, keeping his dark look fixed on the German's face, "Sì, you shall only get one...whatever feelings you may have for Italy, keep them to yourself...if you try anything, Germany, you'll regret the day you had the nerve to occupy my land..." he snarled, voice shaking slightly as he spoke.

Germany just stared at this deranged man, swallowing slightly as he couldn't seem to find any words, completely frozen with shock. The blond only released him when he heard the Italian's footsteps from outside, skipping back into the house, "Got some!" he announced cheerily, holding up the herbs for them to see.

Holy Rome spun back round, his friendly smile back in place, "That's good, the pasta should taste great." he said, going to hug the Italian from behind as he started chopping up the basil on the counter.

"Sì! It's my most favourite herb." he smiled, turning around his kiss Holy Rome's cheek when he spotted the German stood behind them, still with a look of complete shock on his face, "...are you okay Germany?"

"Sì, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Holy Rome said, looking at the German curiously.

Germany nodded slowly, finally able to move, "Ja...ja I'm fine...I'll urm...I'll go und set the table..." he muttered softly, grabbing some cutlery from the draw he hurriedly made his way out of the kitchen towards the dining room, dropping the silverware to the table with a clatter, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to come to term with what had just happened, "...what za hell was that?" he whispered softly, blinking rapidly as if he was somehow able to rewind time.

The German shook his head, slowly starting to set out the knives and forks, "...that was freaky, what on earth was he talking about? What feelings?...does he mean mein foul mood? I thought I was hiding it well, do I really wear mein heart on mein sleeve?" Germany muttered softly to himself, settling down at the table once he'd finished arranging the cutlery, shaking his head, "... I can't be friends with him; I thought he was a nice guy...why za hell did he just flip out on me? I don't understand!"

Germany looked up as he heard the Italian giggling from the kitchen, he frowned, slumping forwards onto the table, his stomach squeezing uncomfortably again, "...this can't just be a coincidence, I've only started feeling like this since that jerk showed up...I wish I knew what was going on..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, not so sweet and cuddly anymore<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Feels Like Jealousy

**Title: All This Time**

**Pairings: Holy Roman Empire/Italy, Germany/Italy**

**The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream, turns into Germany's worst nightmare...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Germany checked his map, glancing around the vast, lavish greenland of what he hoped was the front garden of France's mansion home. Just as he reached the front door and went to ring the doorbell, he heard several high pitched, girly giggles sound from somewhere inside the house, the German cringed; this was definitely France's house.<p>

Sure enough after a few moments the blond Frenchman appeared at the door, grin faltering into a look of utter confusion when he saw the German on his doorstep, "Germany...what are you doing 'ere? We're not currently at war are we?"

Germany sighed, rolling his eyes, "Nein, but I wish to speak to you about something, may I come in?"

"Well I 'ave company already so-" France cleared his throat slightly, the German giving him a dark look, "But I suppose zey can wait while we talk, come in." the blond held the door open for Germany allowing him to follow him inside. The German paid no attention to any of the Frenchman's extravagant decor or exuberant number of roses and scented candles, he'd come here for one reason and one reason alone...to get some answers.

"Mon chers, would you all vacate to ze living room for a few minutes?" France called as they walked into the kitchen, addressing a group of pretty, petite French girls, all holding onto glasses of wine and sat provocatively around France's kitchen.

"Will your handsome friend be joining us?" one asked, winking at the German.

France laughed slightly, hurriedly shooing them out of the door, "Non non mon cher, he iz 'ere for moi, I will join you beauties in a few moments." he blew them all a kiss, softly shutting the door on the giggling girls, "Would you like a drink?" he asked the German once they were alone, going to his cupboard for some wine glasses.

Germany shook his head, leaning back against the counter opposite France, "Nein, I just need to talk to you."

"Hmm?" France filled two glasses with red wine.

Germany watched him, "I said I didn't want a drink."

"I know you did." France said, taking a sip from both glasses, "...continue."

Germany nodded slowly, crossing his arms against his chest, "I want to know...what do you know of the Holy Roman Empire?"

The German blinked in surprise when the two wine glasses France had been holding were dropped and shattered at his feet, the Frenchman's hair standing on end, "...w-what?"

Germany looked slightly confused, "Uhh...Holy Roman Empire, you know who I'm referring to ja?"

France nodded slowly, hands hovering in midair as if still holding the glasses, "Oui...I know exactly who you mean..."

"...are you okay?" Germany asked curiously, gently prodding him in the shoulder.

The blond eventually managed to regain himself, looking at the German in slight confusion, "How do you know who ze Holy Roman Empire iz?"

"I've met him, I'm currently residing with Italy and Holy Rome showed up at his house the other day."

"WHAT?" the German jumped in surprise at France's sudden outburst, the blond looking at him in absolute horror, "Y-You're staying with Italy?"

Germany nodded slowly, still confused, "...ja...why?"

France shook his head, stepping over the broken glass he placed his hands firmly on the German's shoulders, "Germany listen to me, you 'ave to leave! Get out of his 'ouse and go 'ome as soon as you can!"

"What?" Germany's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "Why?"

France shook his head, stepping closer to him, "Don't ask questions! Just trust me, you 'ave to leave!" he insisted desperately.

Germany glared at him, shaking his head, "Nein, why should I have to? Explain."

France bit his lip, "Germany, are Italy and Holy Rome currently together? I mean...romantically?"

Germany nodded slowly, his stomach giving that same uncomfortable squeeze it had done the previous day as the blond reminded him, "Ja, they are...how did you know that?"

"Because Holy Rome came 'ere to find out where Italy waz, and I thought everything would be okay with zose two being together but I didn't know you were staying with Italy! I would 'ave never told him where to find him if I had known you were zere!"

Germany stared at him, "What? Why? What's wrong with me staying with Italy?" he demanded, glaring at him.

France shook his head, staring at him with wide eyes, "Germany you don't understand...you need to get away from Holy Rome, his possessive streak with Italy iz unreal." he said, hands shaking slightly as his fingers dug into the German's shoulders, "When he waz over 'ere I made a joke about 'ow I would sleep with ze Italian and he attacked me! He just went crazy!"

Germany thought back to the other day when Holy Rome had lashed out at him, "Ja...I can see him doing that, he went crazy on me too...but I didn't make any jokes about Italy, I was trying to be nice to him! Why did he get so angry at me for no reason?"

France blinked slowly, looking utterly bewildered, "...what about your feelings for ze little Italian cher?"

Germany stared at him, "What? What feelings? Holy Rome und Japan said that too! Why does everyone keep saying this to me?"

France looked at him, trying to resist the urge to smirk, was the German really so blind to his own emotions? "Oh Germany...'ave you really not come to terms with your feelings for Italy yet?"

Germany glared at him, "What feelings? Is there something going on that everyone else except for myself is aware of?"

France bit his lip, the corners of his mouth twitching with the urge to smile, deciding it would probably be best not to get into this argument now, he continued, "Never mind...I'm just saying zat it would be in your best interest to go back home." the Frenchman said, his voice resuming his serious tone, "Holy Rome iz dangerous Germany, you need to get as far away from him as you can."

Germany still looked confused, when something Holy Rome had said the day they'd met wandered into his train of thought, "Hey...you were the last person to see Holy Rome weren't you? Before he disappeared I mean."

"Oui."

"Was he so dangerous back then?"

France bit his lip, thinking hard, a few long moments passed before he answered, "Non, non he waz not...he'z changed, Germany. All zose years alone...not to mention finding out zat ze land zat waz once his iz occupied by someone else-"

"That wasn't mein fault!" Germany snapped, glaring at him, "That land was given to me by mein bruder, I had no idea of its origin."

"While zat may be, Holy Rome may still be bitter about it."

Germany sighed, rubbing his temples stressfully, "So he hates me because I now occupy his land?"

France rolled his eyes, "Non, he hates you because he loves Italy."

Germany furrowed his eyebrows together in irritation, "What has he loving Italy got to do with me?"

France just stared at him blankly, dropping his hands from the German's shoulders, "Germany, I really don't understand you..." he shook his head, sighing slightly, "Just stay away from Italy and Holy Rome okay?"

The German frowned, "Nein, why should I have to? Italy is mein friend, just because this guy has a creepy obsession with him doesn't mean I should be pushed away." Germany said firmly, stepping past the Frenchman, "Danke for seeing me France, I'll see myself out."

**~0~**

"Oh hey Germany! Where have you been?" Italy said happily when the blond appeared in the kitchen doorway that afternoon, spooning some gelato into his mouth as he sat beside Holy Rome at the kitchen table.

Germany softly shut the door behind him, "I just went for a walk...wanted to get some air."

"Do you want some gelato?" the Italian offered, smiling up at the German, "We went out to get some!"

Germany hesitated slightly, glancing between Italy and Holy Rome, making for the other door, at the other end of the kitchen, "Nein, that's okay, I'm not really hungry."

"Aww come on Germany!" Italy begged, pouting slightly, "I feel like I haven't seen you properly in forever, please sit and have gelato with us." he insisted, reaching behind him on the counter for an empty bowl for the German.

"Sì join us, Germany," Holy Rome said sweetly, pushing the tub of gelato to the opposite end of the table, "Sit."

Germany narrowed his eyes suspiciously, slowly seating himself opposite the couple, taking the bowl from Italy when it was handed to him, "Danke...so...was shopping the only thing you two did today?" he asked, spooning some gelato into the bowl, raspberry ripple flavour, the German frowned, he'd have much preferred vanilla.

"Urmmm..." Italy pondered for a moment, spooning some more gelato into his mouth, "...sì pretty much, but we only left at lunch time, we were in bed most of the day." he said, giggling slightly.

Holy Rome smiled, gently stroking a hand through the Italian's hair, "You just looked so cute asleep I didn't want to wake you..." he murmured softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Ve..." Italy hummed softly, going slightly red, "...no I don't."

"Yes you do..."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

Italy pouted cutely, crossing his arms against his chest, "Don't..." he mumbled softly, still with that pouting lip. Holy Rome smirked slightly; pulling him into a gentle cuddle he let their lips brush lightly together, kissing him softly.

Germany scowled, having to resist the intense urge not to kick Holy Rome's leg under the table. Instead he just had to grin and bear it, stabbing his spoon violently into his bowl of raspberry ripple, that damn annoying uncomfortable, squeezing sensation back in his stomach. He spooned a few mouthfuls of gelato into his mouth to stop himself from saying something stupid as Italy and Holy Rome continued to kiss right in front of him, lost in each other's embrace.

Eventually they broke apart, their arms still wrapped tightly around one another, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Italy smiled, glancing at the German he blushed slightly, letting go of the blond, "Oh! Sorry Germany, didn't mean to make you have to see that." he said, giggling slightly, going back to his gelato.

"Sì, sorry about that." Holy Rome said, smiling sweetly at the German opposite him.

Germany glared at him, going back to shovelling gelato into his mouth to distract himself, "...it's fine." he muttered softly.

Italy smiled apologetically, eating another mouthful of gelato, "What would you like for dinner tonight Germany?"

"Urm..." the German looked up, rolling his eyes slightly as Italy had gelato dribbling down the side of his chin, "Italy, you have gelato on your face."

"Ve?" Italy reached up, wiping at his lips, completely missing the mess, "...did I get it?"

"Nein, come here." Germany reached across the table, with the intent of wiping the Italian's chin for him with the corner of his sleeve. But when the German was in close range of the Italian, gently cupping the side of his face with one hand, he briefly caught Holy Rome's eyes, who was giving him a look as if to say, what do you think you're doing? Something inside Germany suddenly snapped, and before he knew what he was doing, he drew Italy in closer, stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the gelato from off his chin, all the way up to the corner of his mouth. "There..." he muttered softly, slowly pulling back, not daring to look at Holy Rome's face.

"Grazie...Germany..." Italy said slowly, too stunned to move, shivering slightly at the moisture on his skin.

The German blushed heavily as the realisation of what he'd just done actually hit him, and he dared a brief glance at Holy Rome. The blond was obviously struggling immensely to contain himself, his face was unreadable, eyes blank...however his hands were trembling noticeably on top of the kitchen table, clenched so tightly together his knuckles had gone white.

Italy finished the last of his gelato, taking his bowl to the sink, "I'm just going to the bathroom, back in a minute you two." he said, dropping his bowl and spoon into the soapy water before he skipped out of the room, leaving Germany and Holy Rome alone in the kitchen.

Germany swallowed heavily, suddenly losing his appetite, fingers drumming nervously against the table as he could feel the blonds' eyes on him. However the German kept his gaze down at the table, saying nothing, out of the corner of his eye he saw Holy Rome get to his feet and go to one of the kitchen draws, but he stayed completely still, refusing to look up.

'Oh gott, what za hell is wrong with me? Why za hell did I just lick Italy's face! What is wrong with me? Holy Rome's being unusually calm...nein, just wait, he'll say something to me...any second now-'

Germany jumped out of his skin when a large sharp kitchen knife was suddenly stabbed down into the table, mere inches from one of the German's hands. Daring a glance upwards the blond got a glimpse of the pure fury that was Holy Rome's face, "What the hell was that?" he growled slowly, voice shaking as he spoke.

Germany swallowed slightly, slowly getting to his feet so that the blond couldn't tower over him in that terrifying way he was, "...you urm, you mean when I licked-"

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!" Holy Rome thundered, ripping the knife out of the table, holding it up threateningly against the German's chest, "WHAT THE HELL WAS IT?"

Germany stared at him in horror, backing up against the kitchen counters, "H-Holy Rome put the knife down, you've got nothing to be upset about."

Holy Rome stared at him, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, "Nothing to be upset about?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief, "You were licking Italy's face."

Germany cringed slightly as he said it, "Ja look, I don't know why I did that...but you've got no reason to be so angry with me, please put the knife down."

Holy Rome glared at him, dropping the knife to the table, "Don't do that." he spat.

"What?"

"Don't put on that whole innocent act you've got going on..." he growled, stepping closer to the German, "I can see right through it."

Germany shook his head, "Holy Rome you've obviously invented some kind of scenario inside your own head, I'm not putting on any act! I've done nothing wrong!" he insisted.

Holy Rome growled, shoving the German backwards into the counter, "Stop that! Just admit it! I already know it's true!"

Germany glared at him, yanking the bond's hands off his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Just admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you're in love with Italy!" Holy Rome yelled, squaring up to the German.

The German's words were caught in his throat, eyes widening as Holy Rome's words registered in his mind. He blinked slowly, mouth hanging open in shock, "...w-what? I...I'm not in love with Italy!" he shot back, going slightly red.

Holy Rome scoffed, "Oh there it is again, give it up Germany, the innocent act doesn't suit you."

"It's not an act! You're completely mistaken!" the German insisted, his whole face heating up, "I'm not in love with Italy! You've got it wrong!"

"Don't give me that crap, I've seen the way you look at him." the blond growled, "You're completely in love with him, and you can't stand to see me and Italy together."

Germany shook his head, "You're insane."

"I know what I've seen Germany...I told you that you were only getting one warning..." he said slowly, fists clenching at his sides, "...it would be in your best interest if you would leave, Germany."

Germany glared at him, getting angry now, "Nein, Italy is mein friend und I will not be told to stay away from him...you can believe whatever za hell you like, but Italy invited me over, so I'm not going anywhere."

Holy Rome's eyes narrowed dangerously, about to snap back when he heard the Italian skipping back down the corridor towards the kitchen, he stepped away from the German, hurriedly putting the knife back in the draw just as the Italian appeared in the doorway, "Ve?" he looked around curiously as they were both of their feet, "Are you two okay?"

"Sì, we were just...comparing height." Holy Rome said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh okay!" Italy beamed, looking between the two of them, "Hmmm...it's pretty close...what do you think Germany?"

Germany sighed softly, he couldn't handle this anymore, "Ja, it is...if either of you need me I'll be upstairs." he muttered, leaving the kitchen silently, not looking at either of them.

**~0~**

Germany sighed deeply, finally making his way downstairs after a good few hours of being sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stand it, all these confusing thoughts just running through his mind and confusing him to no end. Holy Rome thought he loved Italy, was that...was that what Japan and France were referring to as these feelings for Italy? The German frowned, shaking his head, he wasn't in love with Italy, it was such a ridiculous notion!...wasn't it?

"Oh hey Germany, are you feeling better?" Italy asked kindly when he saw the German wandering through the hall awkwardly.

"What?" Germany asked, slowly stepping into the living room where the Italian was lounged on the sofa, Holy Rome nowhere in sight.

"Holy Rome said you weren't feeling well, that's why you went to bed...did the gelato make it worse? I'm sorry I made you eat it Germany!" Italy said hurriedly, getting to his feet he threw himself into the blonds' arms, nuzzling his chest and apologising over and over.

Germany blushed slightly, gently patting his back, "Nein, it's okay...und ja, I feel better, danke." he gently released the Italian, "Where's Holy Rome?"

"He went out to the town, he wouldn't tell me why though, he said it was a secret." Italy said, giggling slightly, "He's so sweet, I'm really glad he came back."

Germany sighed inwardly, "...ja."

"Ve..." Italy jumped up onto the back of the sofa, swinging his legs back and forth, "He's so wonderful...he makes me so happy Germany."

"...that's all that matters then Italy." Germany muttered softly, crossing his arms.

Italy smiled, wrapping his arms around himself, "I love him so much...he's so sweet and kind and funny and special...and he really wants to be your friend Germany! He likes you a lot, he's really nice to you and-"

"Italy the Holy Roman Empire is a jerk ass!"

Italy blinked slowly, staring at the German, "...what?"

Germany sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Italy I...I didn't want to say anything, because I know how special Holy Rome is to you but..." he bit his lip, running his hands through his hair stressfully, "Italy, Holy Rome is an evil man! He's an absolute jerk to me! Whenever you're not around he goes psycho and crazy! He's insane! He threatened me with a knife und everything!" the German insisted, stepping closer to the Italian, gently taking hold of his hands, "Italy...I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, but I just had to tell you before you got hurt."

Italy stared at him, mouth hanging open with shock, at a loss for words, "...I...I can't believe this..."

Germany nodded, gently stroking his hands, "Ja, I know it's a shock."

Italy swallowed slightly, pulling his hands away from Germany's, "I can't believe you would make something like that up."

Germany looked confused, "Wait what?"

Italy shook his head, climbing down from the sofa, "I can't believe you Germany...I know you must be upset that we can't spend as much time together anymore but that doesn't mean you have to tell me horrible lies!" he said, eyes getting bright with tears, "You're talking about the man I love!"

Germany stared at him, reaching for his hands again, "Italy they're not lies! Please believe me!"

"No!" he pulled his hands away sharply, "Holy Rome is amazing Germany! He's so sweet he could never do something like that! Especially not to you! He likes you Germany, he told me he does!"

Germany sighed irritably, "Italy can't you see through such an obvious lie? He hates me!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does! You're just blinded by your love for that psychopathic maniac!"

Italy stared at him, mouth handing open in shock. He slowly shook his head, "Why don't you just get out of here Germany?"

"W-What?"

Italy swallowed slightly, wiping his eyes, "Just go...I don't want to see you right now."

"B-But I...I..." the German stammered, before sighing softly, "...fine." he muttered softly, hurriedly making his way into the hall, where he dithered for a moment, unsure if he should go back upstairs and get his things or just leave. Deciding it'd be best to leave as soon as possible, he grabbed his wallet and car keys from off the radiator before leaving Italy's home, slamming the door shut behind him.


	5. Heart on the Line

**Title: All This Time**

**Pairings: Holy Roman Empire/Italy, Germany/Italy**

**The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream, turns into Germany's worst nightmare...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Germany dragged himself downstairs; running a hand groggily down his face on his way to answer the door, wincing with each step he took was a strain on his sore muscles. He briefly glanced at himself in the hallway mirror, he wasn't really appropriately dressed for company, and he couldn't remember the last time he showered or even washed his face, but that didn't matter, he just needed to see who had knocked at his door and get rid of them as quickly as possible.<p>

The blond yanked open the door, wincing slightly in the sunlight that suddenly attacked him from outside, blinking in surprise at the short Asian on his doorstep, "...Japan?"

Japan bowed his head, "Hello Germany."

Germany blinked a few more times, before his hazy mind recalled proper protocol, "Hallo...how are you, would you like to come in?" he asked, holding open the front door.

Japan bowed again, following the German inside, "Hai, thank you." he said as the door was shut behind him. The Asian got a close up view of the German, looking quite surprised at the state he was in. Japan didn't think he'd ever seen the German in a tank top and baggy tracksuit bottoms before, barefoot, hair a complete mess and dark coloured circles under his eyes. Japan observed him for a few more moments as he followed him towards the kitchen, then his surprised gaze was caught by the absolute state of his work surfaces, each one completely showered with shards of glass. Even the tiled kitchen floor was a victim, large shards lying at their feet, the shining sunlight from outside glinting off the remains of these glasses.

"...sorry about the mess." Germany muttered, stepping over a particularly large collection of shards, Japan wincing slightly as he watched the blonds' vulnerable bare feet, leaning up to the cupboard, "...would you like drink? Uhh...I'm sure there are a couple of glasses that aren't broken..." he reached into the back for one of his only remaining glasses.

"What happened here?" Japan asked in slight shock, staring at the shards covering the German's kitchen, "You should really get all this glass cleaned up before you hurt yourself."

"It's fine." Germany muttered, yawning slightly, holding out the glass, "...what would you like?"

"Just water will be fine, thank you." Japan said, very carefully stepping closer to him, slipping into a seat at the German's kitchen table, keeping his elbows clear of it as large shards of glass gleamed up at him from the surface. The Asian watched the German yawn as he went to fill his glass up at the tap, Japan tilted his head to the side curiously, "Germany, forgive me for saying so but you look a little worse for wear, did you not sleep well last night?"

Germany nodded, stepping over the glass he sat down opposite Japan, handing him his water, "Ja...bad night."

"Thank you..." Japan said, taking a sip of water he let his other hand wander across the table, fingers delicately brushing against the pieces of glass, collecting them into a small pile in the centre of the table.

Germany gently tapped the Asian's hand, "Japan don't, you might cut yourself, I'll clear it up myself later..."

Japan nodded, holding up a piece of glass, "...may I ask what has your kitchen in such a state?"

Germany shrugged slightly, eyes darting about awkwardly, "It just...I just fell und dropped everything." he muttered vaguely.

Japan looked at him curiously, "...why were carrying so many glasses at one time?"

"I was moving them all into a different cupboard..." Germany said hurriedly, changing the conversation "Was there a particular reason you wanted to see me Japan?"

"Hai." Japan took another sip of water before placing it down on the table, "I was just curious as to why Italy asked you to leave his home."

Germany looked confused, "How did you know about that?"

Japan smiled slightly, "Remember how you were saying at my home about you, Italy and I spending more time together?" he asked, the German nodded, "Well, yesterday I thought perhaps we could go out for a drink, and I was going to invite Holy Rome too." the Asian noticed the way the blond cringed slightly as he said this, raising an eyebrow, "However...when I called to discuss it with Italy, he told me he asked you to leave...but he did not say why."

Germany sighed deeply, running a hand through his messy locks, "...I upset him." he muttered, avoiding Japan's eyes.

Japan looked confused, eyebrows furrowing together, "...you upset him?"

Germany nodded slowly, "Ja...so he told me to get out." he said quietly, flicking a few shards of glass off the table onto the floor.

Japan watched him for a moment, "I see..." he took a sip of water, looking at the German curiously, "...do you mind if I ask why?"

"...I told him what I really thought of the Holy Roman Empire." Germany said, rubbing his eyes stressfully.

"Which is what?" Japan asked.

"...I called him a jerk ass."

Japan faltered slightly, at a slight loss for words at the German's response, "...is this not that man Italy is in love with?"

Germany nodded slowly, sighing softly, "Ja...hence why he sent me away."

Japan nodded his understanding, although still thoroughly confused by the German's actions, "Forgive me Germany, but the last we spoke you told me that Holy Rome was a kind, considerate man...why have your feelings towards him changed so drastically?"

Germany shook his head, leaning across the table to look at him seriously, tired blue eyes suddenly intensely boring into Japan's own, "Japan, the Holy Roman Empire hates me, und every time we're alone together he lashes out at me!"

Japan stared at him, eyebrows knitting together, "Really?"

"Yes!" Germany insisted, "Japan he's insane! He just flips out und goes crazy! He's such a jerk!"

Japan bit his lip, even though they had not spent much time together in the last few years, the Asian still knew Germany incredibly well, and he knew he was not the kind of man to lie, or even exaggerate, "...do you know why he acts this way towards you?"

Germany blushed slightly, coughing awkwardly, "Ja...he...he didn't want me being around Italy because..." he trailed off for a moment before clearing his throat, cheeks still tinged pink, "...because for some reason he has the ridiculous idea that I'm in love with him." he blurted out hurriedly, not looking at the Asian.

Japan smiled slightly, sipping his water, "Hai. I can totally believe that."

Germany's head shot up to stare at him, "WHAT?" he yelled, face going bright red.

Japan just smiled calmly at him, "Germany...while you may not have come to terms with your feelings, everybody agrees that you may be in love, or at least have a crush, on Italy." he said simply.

Germany stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock, "...what do you mean everybody? Who else knows about this?" he demanded, glaring at him.

Japan smirked slightly, "So you admit it is true?"

"N-Nein!" Germany stammered, blushing deeper, "I mean who else thinks this?"

Japan shrugged slightly, "China, France, America, England...I'm sure if you asked anyone they would agree."

"This is ridiculous..." Germany muttered, fists clenching on the work surface of his kitchen table, "I can't believe people have been talking behind mein back about this!"

"...but is it true?"

"Nein! I already told you...you, Holy Rome, und everyone else...you've all got it wrong!" Germany insisted, his blush still refusing to die down.

Japan sipped his water thoughtfully, looking at the German, "Tell me Germany."

"What?"

"How long have you been here by yourself?"

Germany thought back for a moment, "Three days."

Japan nodded, "Hai, and in all that time...what have you been thinking about?" he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Germany looked confused, "What?"

"Has Italy been playing on your mind at all?" Japan asked, smiling slightly.

Germany blinked slowly, fingers drumming across the top of his table, "...well ja, of course...why wouldn't he?" he muttered softly.

"...how often do you think about him?"

Germany shrugged, looking slightly irritated, "...well I don't know exactly."

Japan looked at him seriously, "Be honest with me, Germany."

Germany matched Japan's gaze for a few moments before he had to look away, a soft sigh escaping his lips, "...all the time." he muttered softly, running a hand through the hair at the back of his neck.

Japan nodded slowly, reaching onto the table he carefully lifted up a large piece of glass, turning it around in his hand, "...are you ready to tell me what happened here?" he asked, glancing up at the blond who wasn't look at him, "Germany?"

Germany sighed, taking the shard from Japan's hand, "I was angry..." he muttered, resting the sharp piece of glass carefully on his palm.

"...hai?"

Germany dropped it onto the table, slowly shaking his head, "...so I went to the cupboard und started smashing every glass I could get mein hands on."

Japan nodded, "Hai...as I thought."

Germany closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands on the table, slowly shaking it from side to side, "Oh gott...Japan." the blond groaned, slowly raising his head to look at the Asian, "...I think you're right."

"I'm right?"

Germany nodded, slowly sitting up, hands resting against the back of his head, "Ja...I'm in love with Italy..." he said softly, wincing harshly as he finally said those words out loud.

Japan nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile, "...at least now you know the reason for your reactions."

"That's not really much of a consolation if I'm honest with you Japan..." Germany muttered, gazing off into space for a moment before he let out a soft groan, "...oh gott what a mess..." he dropped his head into his hands again, clutching at his messy fringe, "What should I do?"

"You could go and apologise to Italy for those things you said about Holy Rome." Japan suggested.

"What?" Germany looked up, staring at the Asian, "But Japan I've got nothing to apologise for! Everything I said was true!"

"Hai perhaps, however Italy's feelings were hurt by your words...and things will never get better between you two until you apologise."

Germany opened his mouth to argue but the words died on his tongue...he knew Japan was right, "...fine...but then what am I supposed to do?" he asked, fists clenching on top of the table again, "Just...pretend I'm happy for him? Pretend that it doesn't tear me apart to see him with that jerk?"

Japan looked at him sadly, "I'm afraid...that may be all you can do."

Germany shook his head, eyebrows furrowed together in irritation, "...I hate this, I've always read about love being beautiful und making you happy...this is the complete opposite."

"Hai, I understand the confusion." Japan said, wishing he could comfort the German in some way, but knowing there wouldn't be anything he could do to help, "...but if Italy forgives you, perhaps it would make you feel happier."

"...am I supposed to tell him everything I said was a lie?" Germany muttered softly, "...because I don't think I can do that."

Japan dithered unsurely, "Perhaps...or perhaps try to avoid what was said and just apologise for upsetting him."

Germany nodded, slowly getting up from the table, "I guess you're right...thank you Japan, you always put things into perspective."

Japan smiled slightly, "Good luck Germany, I hope everything goes well for you."

**~0~**

Holy Rome shook his head fondly, gently stroking a hand down Italy's face as they cuddled close in the Italian's bed. He glanced next to him at the clock, it was late into the afternoon, "We need to stop doing this."

"Ve...it's fun to sleep in." Italy said happily, curling up in the blonds' arms.

Holy Rome nodded, kissing the top of his head, "Sì, would you like to get up?"

"Nope!" Italy said, grinning, nuzzling his head into Holy Rome's chest, "I just want to lie here with you..."

Holy Rome smiled, trailing his fingers through Italy's copper coloured hair, his heart started to hammer anxiously in his chest, "...Italy..."

The sweet Italian looked up, "Sì?"

"I...I want to ask you something..." Holy Rome said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Ve? What is it?" Italy asked, sliding down off the blonds' chest to rest in his lap.

Holy Rome bit his lip, swallowing nervously, "Well...Italy-"

The Italian looked up suddenly as he heard the doorbell sound from downstairs, "Doorbell! Hold that thought Holy Rome." Italy kissed the blonds' cheek before bounding out of bed, racing downstairs to answer the door, "Ciao!...oh..." Italy faltered slightly when he saw who was on his doorstep,

"Germany..."

Germany grimaced slightly in an attempt to smile, shifting about awkwardly, "Hallo Italy."

"...what are you doing here?" Italy asked softly.

Germany sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I...I wanted to see you, can I come in?"

Italy was silent for a moment before slowly nodding, "...okay." he stood to one side to let the German in, shutting the door softly behind him, "If you came here for your things I already packed them for you..." he indicated to the bottom of the stairs where he'd left the German's suitcase.

Germany shook his head, "Nein I just...I have something to say to you."

"What's that?" the Italian asked softly, fingers still holding the door handle, not looking up at the German.

Germany sighed deeply, hesitating slightly as he wanted to touch the Italian's shoulder but he held back, "Italy I just, I wanted to apologise..." he muttered softly, standing awkwardly in the hall, threading his fingers into his hair, "...for what I said to you. It wasn't fair for me to lash out at you in that way, und I'm sorry."

Italy bit his lip, slowly turning around he leant back against the front door, hands clasped behind his back, "...why did you say those things in the first place?" he mumbled softly, looking up at the German.

Germany had to look away, his cheeks going red at the sight of Italy's sad little face, heart thudding painfully in his chest, "I...I just...you were right Italy, I was annoyed that...that Holy Rome was taking up so much of your time und I just...I said some things I shouldn't have und..." the German sighed, stepping closer to the Italian, "Italy I'm very sorry mein words upset you...und I would like you to forgive me."

Italy managed a slight smile, "...thank you for apologising Germany."

Germany smiled back, "You're welcome...I just hope that we can put all this awkwardness behind us und go back to...to being friends." he said softly, holding out his hand.

"I'd like that Germany..." Italy said, smiling sweetly, pushing up off the door he threw himself into the German's chest, disregarding the hand, hugging him tightly, "...I'm sorry we haven't been spending as much time together as we said we were going to...but you know you can always join me and Holy Rome any time you like!" he said happily, squeezing Germany around his middle.

Germany sighed inwardly, resting his hands on the Italian's back, holding him close, "Ja I know Italy..." he said, fingers gently curling into the younger man's shirt, "...it's just not the same." he muttered under his breath.

Italy lifted his head up off the German's shoulder, "Ve?"

"Never mind..." Germany shook his head, cupping the back of Italy's neck he pulled him back into his embrace, cuddling him close once more, chest swelling with warmth as he felt the Italian's body pulled flush against his own.

"...am I interrupting something?" a voice sounded from behind them at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

Germany gently pulled back, narrowing his eyes slightly as he turned to look at the blond, "Hallo Holy Rome."

"Holy Rome look! Germany's come back." Italy said happily, bounding over to him.

Holy Rome put on a sweet smile, "...it's good to see you again Germany."

"Ja...you too." Germany muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Holy Rome took the Italian's hand, squeezing it gently, "Italy, can I ask you that question now?"

Italy beamed, "Sure!"

"...what question?" Germany asked, forehead wrinkling with confusion.

Holy Rome smiled anxiously, getting down on one knee, "Italy..." he said softly, reaching into his back pocket with one hand, his other still grasping the Italian's own.

Italy looked down at him in confusion, "Ve?"

Holy Rome gently kissed the back of Italy's hand before gazing up at him, "Italy, I have loved you since the 900's, even all the years we were apart, I never stopped..." he said softly, pulling something out of his pocket, "...and I want to make sure I never have to leave you again," he held up what was in his hand, a stunning gold ring imbedded with a tomato shaped rock, "Italy, will you marry me?"

Italy's shocked face mirrored Germany's own, both gaping at Holy Rome, both completely stunned. A smile slowly fixed itself to Italy's face, eyes lighting up with happiness, slowly shaking his head in disbelief, "H-Holy Rome...of course I-"

"Wait!" Germany blurted out, stopping Italy mid sentence, he and Holy Rome looked up at him in confusion. The German slowly shook his head, "Italy, you can't marry him."

Italy stared at him, "Ve? What, why?

"Sì." Holy Rome said, eyelid twitching slightly as he continued to smile at the blond, "...why?" he almost growled, as if daring the German to continue.

Germany bit his lip, fists shaking at his sides, "...because...b-because..." he stuttered, heart hammering in his chest.

Holy Rome raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to Italy, gently squeezing his hand, "...Italy? So what do you say?"

Italy dragged his eyes away from Germany, smiling happily down at the blond, "Ve...Holy Rome, I-"

"Italy I'm in love with you!"

Italy froze, eyes slowly widening as he realised what the German had just yelled at him. He blinked slowly, staring at the blond, "...what?"

Germany bit his lip, heart pounding nervously in his chest, but there was no going back now, "Italy..." the German fell to his knees beside Holy Rome, taking Italy's free hand on his own, "I...I realise now why I've been acting so unusual lately, und I'm sorry this has had to come out now but I can't hide it from you anymore." the German said, gazing up into the Italian's completely stunned face as he stroked the back of his hand, "Italy I am completely and utterly in love with you, I...I want to be with you so badly it hurts..." he said, desperation apparent in his voice, "...und it kills me to see you with Holy Rome Italy, please...I-I just want you to be happy Italy but...oh gott please, please you can't marry him, I love you so much Italy..." Germany cried, shaking his head in despair.

Italy stared at him, completely speechless, both hands being clung onto by these two men, on their knees, one proposing marriage, the other confessing his love. The Italian swallowed heavily, biting his lip, "I...I don't know what to say..." he whispered softly.

"Just...say whatever's in your heart." Holy Rome said, smiling certainly, still holding out the ring.

Italy looked at him sadly, slowly pulling away from the two of them, "...I need time to think about this."

Holy Rome stared at him, almost dropping the ring in shock, "...what? Italy..."

"I'm sorry...but I can't do this now...please go, both of you." Italy whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as he gazed down at the floor.

Holy Rome slowly got to his feet, hurt apparent in his eyes, "...Italy." he reached for the Italian again.

Italy took a step back, shaking his head, "Holy Rome, please don't make this harder than it already is."

Holy Rome bit his lip, pocketing the ring he quickly made for the door, shooting a dirty look over his shoulder at the German before he left, slamming it shut behind him. Germany swallowed slightly, slowly getting to his feet as well, "...I'm sorry Italy." he muttered softly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Please go Germany..." Italy mumbled softly, hugging himself close. Germany nodded slowly, dithering slightly before going to grab his suitcase by the bottom of the stairs, pulling up the handle. Italy continued to hug himself close, biting his lip, "...Germany."

The German slowly turned around, "...ja?"

"...how long?"

"How long what?"

Italy looked up at him, softly chewing on his bottom lip, "...how long have you felt this way about me?"

German swallowed heavily, slowly going red, "I...I don't know Italy...I've only come to terms with it very recently but...I-I know these feelings are real...und I'm sorry I've burdened you with them..."

Italy nodded slowly, biting the corner of his thumb, "...I'll see you sometime Germany."

Germany sighed softly, wheeling his suitcase along behind him as he approached the front door; he momentarily stopped by Italy's side, dithering slightly as he wanted to physically touch him in some way. The Italian didn't look up, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor as he could feel the German's eyes on him, still chewing on his thumb. Germany sighed softly, leaning down he pressed a soft, lingering kiss against the Italian's cheek, "...Auf Wiedersehen Italy."

Italy gently touched the side of his face where the German's lips had been, his cheeks going slightly pink. He watched the blond leave, softly shutting the door behind him, leaving him suddenly very alone in his big empty house.

* * *

><p><strong>Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	6. Attack the Opposition

**Title: All This Time**

**Pairings: Holy Roman Empire/Italy, Germany/Italy**

**The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream, turns into Germany's worst nightmare...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hallo Italy? It's me again...I urm, I wasn't sure if you'd gotten mein last message but uhh...in case you didn't I just wanted to say again that I'm really sorry about all of this, und urm...well...when you've thought everything through und made your choice well...call me okay? Danke...well...I hope I'll see you soon Italy...it's me, Germany...bye." the German sighed, hanging up his phone he let his body flop down onto the hotel bed, clutching the back of his neck in frustration.<p>

"Gott sake...why did this have to happen? Stupid Holy Roman Empire! Why did he just have to go und propose marriage like that? AHHH!" Germany growled, fisting his hands into the bed sheets he started twisting and pulling at the linen for a few moments before realising how childishly he was acting, and then managed to calm down, taking a few deep breaths.

"This isn't fair..." the blond breathed, head still buried in the itchy hotel pillows, "...why now? They've been together a few days! Who would propose marriage after such a short amount of time?" he slowly rolled over onto his back, resting his hands on top of his head, a deep sigh escaping his lips, "Although...they have been in love all this time, even if they've not been together...but gott verdammt why do I realise mein feelings for Italy on the same day he proposes marriage?" Germany growled, fingers tightening in his blond locks.

He sighed, letting his eyes drift closed to be alone with his thoughts; he could always lose himself much easier in a place he wasn't familiar with as opposed to his own home. The German had decided against returning to Berlin; as creepy as it sounded he wanted to be as close to Italy as he possibly could without actually being in the Italian's home...since Italy needed time to be alone and think. Although Germany was started to get stressed out by just how much time Italy was taking; he'd been stuck in this budget hotel room in Rome for the past three days and hadn't heard anything from the Italian...he was starting to get worried that perhaps Italy had already chosen Holy Rome and just hadn't had the nerve to break it to him.

Germany groaned softly in despair, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand he felt around the bed for his phone with the other. He held the device tightly against his chest, as if somehow willing it to ring, willing the Italian to call him...he didn't, he was no closer to finding out what was going on then he had been the day he left.

The German was already coming to the depressing conclusion that Italy must have decided to marry Holy Rome, after all they were in love; they'd waited their whole lives to be together. Germany bit his lip, slowly opening his eyes, "...if Italy truly wanted to be with Holy Rome...then why didn't he just say yes to his proposal?...why did he say he needs time to think?" he mumbled softly, brushing his hands through his hair, gently scratching the back of his neck.

Germany's ear pricked up when he heard someone fumbling outside the door of his hotel room. The blond shot up in bed, heart hammering nervously as he saw a piece of paper slide under the door into his room, the person fleeing from outside the door faster than German could get up to open it and see who it was.

The German yanked open the door anyway, "Italy?" he called down the corridor in vain, but they'd already disappeared into the lift and vanished from sight. Germany sighed, bending down to retrieve the note that had been slid under his door.

It was a letter, addressed to the German...in Italy's handwriting, "To Germany, I need to talk to you, in person, it's important, meet me on the very top of the St Baculus cliff in exactly one hour, love Italy."

Germany blinked slowly, reading the short note through a few more times, why would Italy ask to meet in such a strange location? Why didn't he just knock on the door and talk to him here if it was so important? The German shook his head, there wasn't time to dwell on that now; Italy had strange ways of doing things after all. He retreated back into his hotel room, catching sight of himself in the dressing table mirror...was he seriously still wearing the same clothes he'd worn when he left the Italian's house?

Germany cringed, hurriedly shedding himself of his garments he crammed himself into the tiny ensuite bathroom for a shower; he had one hour to get himself looking presentable and wash off the mould which he was certain must be growing on him by now. As he leant back against the cold shower wall, steaming hot water cascading down his chest his mind drifted towards Italy again...and he suddenly felt quite nervous.

"What if this is Italy's way of breaking the news to me..." Germany considered, threading a hand into the damp hair at the back of his neck, "Gott sake I hate love." he grumbled bitterly, pushing off the wall he threw himself directly under the stream of hot water, scrubbing at his hair, sighing deeply, "This sure will be interesting..."

**~0~**

The German shivered slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around himself as he made the long trek up to the edge of the St Baculus cliff; Germany's legs straining tiredly as he strode up the steep terrine. The only thing lighting his path was the large luminous orb, radiating white light down on the German's back as he came to an eventual stop, mere metres from the very edge of this towering cliff. He could just about see over the edge from where he stood, a safe distance away, but couldn't make out what actually lay at the bottom of the four hundred foot cliff; even the dazzling rays of white light from the moon in the night sky were not enough to penetrate the thick blackness that loomed below him.

"Maybe it's the moonlight but I have to admit you're looking pretty good for a dead man."

Germany jumped in surprise at the voice that suddenly sounded some way behind him. He spun around to confront the intruder, eyes widening in surprise when he saw who it was, "Holy Rome?"

The blond smirked slightly, "The one and only."

Germany narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What are you doing here? Where's Italy?" he demanded, glancing around the deserted ground but it was only the two of them atop the cliff.

Holy Rome shrugged, "At home I suspect."

Germany's eyebrows furrowed together in utter confusion, his fingers digging into his back pocket for that piece of paper when it suddenly clicked, "Wait a minute...you wrote me that note didn't you?"

"My my, well aren't you the smartest man I ever did lay eyes on." Holy Rome drawled sarcastically, taking a few steps closer towards the German.

Germany glared at him, fists clenched at his sides he attempted to push past the blond, "I'm leaving."

"So soon?" Holy Rome said, feigning shock, grabbing the German's arm to prevent him from walking away, "After I went through all the trouble of writing you that little letter and delivering it to you personally?"

Germany yanked his arm away, "You forged Italy's name."

Holy Rome shrugged slightly, holding up his hands defensively, "So I elaborated a little, how else was I supposed to get you here?"

Germany sighed, folding his arms across himself, "What do you want Holy Rome?"

The German saw a dangerous glint in the blonds' eye, "I want what's mine." He growled.

"...what?"

Holy Rome glared at him, "I don't want to have to tell you again about that little innocent act you've got going on-"

"Would you stop talking about that?" Germany suddenly barked, glaring at him in frustration, "I don't know where you're getting it from."

"You're not innocent, Germany, I know..." Holy Rome said slowly, voice shaking slightly, "Italy's not here...so you might as well act like yourself around me for once!" he yelled, grabbing the blond around the collar he reversed their positions so the German was now the one with his back facing the cliff edge.

Germany glared at him, forcing the man's hands off his neck, "What za hell are you talking about?"

"I am sick of this!" Holy Rome growled, pointing an accusing finger in the German's face, "I may have had amnesia for over two hundred years but I know who you are Germany! I know everything about you!"

Germany stared at him, blinking slowly, "...what?"

Holy Rome gave a harsh snort, slowly shaking his head, "You think I've been living in a cave my whole life? I do get out from time to time Germany; I've read newspapers, I've listened to radio broadcasts..." he stepped closer to the blond, fists shaking at his sides, "I once even had to evacuate my home when the German troops came flying over head, ring any bells?"

Germany swallowed slightly, "Holy Rome..."

Holy Rome smirked slightly, gazing off into the distance, "To think, that my once great, powerful, beautiful land was being ravaged and destroyed by war. I mean don't get me wrong Germany," he looked back to the blond, one eyebrow raised, "World domination, there was potential in that." he said, looking momentarily impressed before those intimidating blue eyes darkened, "...but you dragged Italy into an unwinnable war." he growled, fist clenching once more, "You could have gotten him killed."

Germany shook his head, "I would never have let that happen."

"Of course not." Holy Rome scoffed, stepping closer to the German causing him to take a hesitant step back, "I know you Germany, and this isn't you."

"...what are you talking about?"

"Do you just put all this on for Italy hm? Afraid he'll stop being your friend if you show him your true self?"

"Holy Rome I really don't know what you're talking about!"

Holy Rome growled in frustration, "You're not a nice guy Germany!"

Germany looked confused, "What?"

"You are not a nice guy." he said, voice trembling as he spoke, "I have lived in my land, all this time Germany...I've lived through the world wars, watched you completely and utterly fuck up my empire-"

"It's NOT your empire anymore!" Germany bellowed in a sudden bout of anger before managing to rein his temper in.

Holy Rome's eyelid twitch, "It'll be one cold day in hell Germany before I acknowledge you as owner of my land."

Germany stared at him, slowly shaking his head, "...so that's what this all comes down to, you really can't stand not being an empire anymore."

"No." Holy Rome said simply, slowly advancing on the German, the two of them getting steadily closer and closer to the cliff edge, "That I could deal with...what I couldn't deal with however, is some prissy," he advanced quicker, "...princey," closer still, "...blond pretty boy who thinks he can just waltz into Italy's life, act all sweet and caring and protective and then try to take him from someone whose wanted him their entire life!" Holy Rome yelled, face slowly going red.

Germany swallowed slightly, but grit his teeth; he wouldn't be talked to in that way, "I didn't choose to fall in love with him!" he snapped back.

Holy Rome nodded slowly, fists trembling uncontrollably at his side, "Sì, but you did choose to tell him and RUIN EVERYTHING!" he thundered; throwing back his arm in one swift movement he smashed his fist into the German's face.

"AH!" the German stumbled backwards, hands cradling his jaw, "What za hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, blood starting to drip from the corner of his mouth.

"I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you, Germany." Holy Rome said slowly, mouth twitching into a psychotic grin.

"You're a deranged psychopath." Germany growled, spitting blood onto the grubby ground.

Holy Rome's deep eyes widened, he leant in close towards the German, mere millimetres away from one another, "...say that again." he whispered, voice sounding harsh in the silence, "I dare you."

Germany glared at him, wiping the blood from his mouth he squared up to the blond, "You are a deranged...PSYCHOPATH!" he bellowed, voice echoing from the cliff top before he could stop himself. In an instant, Holy Rome launched himself into the blond, aiming another fist for his face. But this time Germany was prepared, he dodged out of the way, grabbing the blonds' arm he attempted to twist it around his back but Holy Rome swiftly kneed the German hard in the stomach. Germany gasped out in pain, accidentally releasing Holy Rome's arm the blond ploughed himself into the German, dragging him to the ground.

"You CAN'T have ITALY!" Holy Rome thundered, sitting on top of the German he started throttling him, thumbs pressing into his windpipe.

Germany's fingers dug into Holy Rome's hands as he tried to prize his hands off from around his neck, legs thrashing beneath him. Using all his strength the German managed to yank the blonds' hands away from his throat, barking back an answer before he could think about his words, "That's not your decision to make!"

Rage flashed in Holy Rome's eyes, he yelled out, smashing his fist into the German's face again before he fisted a hand into the front of his shirt, dragging him to the edge of the cliff. The top half of Germany's body dangled dangerously off the edge of the cliff; the Germany yelled out in panic, desperately gripping the front of Holy Rome's shirt, "Holy Rome STOP!" he yelled, heels desperately digging into the ground to stop himself being pushed down into the intense blackness. Holy Rome stopped, hands trembling uncontrollably as he supported most of the German's weight. Germany stared up at him, eyes shining with fear, "...you can't do this."

Holy Rome's eye twitched, smirking slightly at the helpless man in his arms, "Two hundred years Germany..." he said slowly, voice trembling along with his hands, "Do you have any idea what's it's like...to wander about in a country you can't recognise, go about the people you can longer remember huh?" he asked, hands tightening around the fistful of Germany's shirt, "To reach adulthood and then just stop ageing, having to migrate to a new home every ten years or so just to avoid being branded a FREAK!" he spat, shaking the German's shoulders, "Then...finally, after so many long, agonizing years...it all comes back..." he whispered, the fabric of Germany's shirt slowly slipping from his grip, "...and I find out that not only is the love of my life being sought after by someone else, but that he's being sought after by the one man I truly despise the most..."

"Holy Rome." Germany said desperately, eyes flicking over his shoulder to the long drop below him, "You can't...Italy will know it was you!"

Holy Rome looked at him, slowly raising an eyebrow, "...Italy loves me, Germany, I told you to leave...but you just wouldn't listen." his fingers loosened their grip of the front of the German's shirt even more.

Germany yelled out in panic, scrambling blindly at the front of Holy Rome's chest to keep himself from falling. In one quick, easy motion Holy Rome released his hold on the German's shirt, gave one last look at the outright desperation on the blonds' face before he gave one harsh push, knocking him clear off the four hundred foot high cliff, to the deep, dark nothingness below him.

**~0~**

Italy sighed softly, slowly drizzling some olive oil into a steaming pan ready to cook lunch, frowning slightly. He watched the oil sizzle around the pan for a few moments, eyes drifting towards the phone on the wall of his kitchen, fingers twitching slightly as he resisted the urge to pick up the receiver. The Italian couldn't believe he'd been able to stand not speaking to Germany or Holy Rome for this long, especially since he'd received so many messages from the both of them over the last few days.

He bit his lip, picking up a wooden spoon, sighing again. Italy wished he knew what to do, he was supposed to be using this time to decide, but if anything the more he thought about it; the more confusing it all became. He loved the Holy Roman Empire, he really truly did, but he couldn't stop thinking about Germany...

Italy just didn't want to hurt the German, if anything he was still in a state of shock by the confession of love...he had to admit, even though Holy Rome's marriage proposal had made his face light up, Germany's confession had set his heart on fire...

The Italian looked up as the doorbell chimed; he flicked off the hob and hurried to the door to answer it, smiling in surprise when he saw who was there, holding onto a bunch of red roses, "Holy Rome..."

Holy Rome smiled, holding out the bouquet, "I'm sorry Italy, I know you needed time to think but I couldn't stay away any longer..."

Italy beamed, taking the roses, breathing in their sweet scent, "Grazie...I'm sorry I've been keeping you waiting Holy Rome it's just..." the Italian bit his lip, shrugging slightly, "...I don't want to hurt Germany's feelings."

"I understand...but you do want to be with me, don't you Italy?"

Italy nodded slowly, "Sì, of course, I love you Holy Rome."

"I love you too." Holy Rome smiled, producing the ring from his pocket, "So...is it a yes?"

Italy eyed the ring, dithering unsurely, "What about...Germany?"

"Don't worry about him, I took care of that."

"...you did?"

"Sì, I went to see him and asked if I could have you...he said he'd back off, in fact, he actually said he might stay away from you for a while."

Italy looked confused, "Stay away?" he asked softly.

Holy Rome nodded, "Sì, he needs time to get over you...but he said you should accept my proposal and be happy with me." he said, holding out the ring again.

Italy stared at the ring for a moment; then slowly back up to Holy Rome, "Sì..." he held out his left hand, smiling slightly, "I will."

Holy Rome beamed, carefully slipping the ring onto the Italian's finger before pulling him into a tight embrace, "I love you Italy."

Italy cuddled his back, holding up his hand he gazed sadly at his tomato engagement ring, sighing inwardly, "...I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>This story shall be on hiatus for a while as I'm off to the States (this aa well as Back to Reality if anyone's reading that, although I will attempt chapter 8 for tomorrow before I leave friday but I can't garuntee it)<strong>

**So until then I shall leave you with this cliff hanger :) Ha! Get it? Cause there's a cliff...yeah I'll be quiet now**

**Reviews are love :)**


	7. Forever Hold Your Peace

**Title: All This Time**

**Pairings: Holy Roman Empire/Italy, Germany/Italy**

**The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream, turns into Germany's worst nightmare... **

* * *

><p>"Hey Japan, is this seat taken?"<p>

The Asian looked up, "No it's not, you can sit there if you like."

Greece nodded, slipping into the seat beside Japan's own, "How are you Japan?"

"I am well, thank you, how about yourself?"

"I'm good as well." he said softly, gazing around the beautifully done up venue, "...this is my first time in Rome."

"Oh really..." Japan muttered, not really listening as he strained his neck to get a good look at all the guests to see who had arrived; he could see England, America, Russia China, France, Austria, Hungary, Italy brother Romano and pretty much everyone else...but where on earth was Germany?

"Are you Italy's best man?" Greece asked, sweeping his unkempt hair out of his eyes.

Japan nodded, still gazing around, "Hai I am."

"...what are you looking for?"

"Not what, who." Japan said, sighing in defeat he settled back down in his seat, "I can't seem to find Germany anywhere, you haven't seen him have you?"

Greece shook his head, "Not since I got here."

Japan bit his lip, looking utterly bewildered; why on earth would Germany not show up to Italy's wedding? Well...Japan could think of one obvious reason, what with the German being completely in love with the Italian it would be understandable that he may not want to see him tie the knot with another man...but even still, he and Italy were the best of friends, surely the German could over look his own feelings to make a show at Italy's wedding for him right?

The Asian waited until Greece had fallen asleep in his seat before he got up to leave, not wanting to seem rude; he needed to find out what was going on. He wouldn't normally be too concerned, seeing as he was pretty sure he knew why Germany hadn't shown up; however Japan had other reasons to be worried for the German's sake. In the last couple of weeks the Asian had called the blond a few times, and he hadn't picked up once. That was worrying. What was even more worrying however was when the Asian went over to the German's house a few days before to ask him if he would be attending the wedding...only to find the house empty, and a pile of untouched newspapers stacked on top of the German's doorstep, some of which dated back to a good couple of weeks ago.

"Yo Japan!" America waved at the Asian from where he was helping himself to snacks, "What's up dude?"

"Hello America." Japan smiled slightly, bowing in his direction.

America beamed, bounding over to him, "Dude! Can you believe that Italy kid is getting married?"

"He's not a child America." England drawled, rolling his eyes before smiling at the Asian, "You're his best man aren't you Japan?"

"Hai, I am."

"Huh really? That's weird, I thought it'd be Germany; I mean no offence Japan you are great and all." America said, shrugging slightly, "Just thought he and Germany were best buddies."

Japan glanced away awkwardly, "Hai well...I haven't seen much of him recently."

"That's a point, why isn't he here yet?" England asked, doing a quick scan of the room, "...come to think of it, he's been off the radar for quite a while now."

"What are you, his stalker or something?" America asked.

England glared at him, "Oh shut up."

"I think he's just been rather busy the last couple of weeks..." Japan said vaguely, "...I hope he does show up at some point."

"Yeah, I mean who'd want to miss a wedding?" America asked, wolfing down another cupcake, spraying crumbs all over England's suit jacket "By the way who the hell is this guy Italy's marrying?"

England glared at him, taking a step back, "Close your mouth when you eat you Neanderthal."

"His name is the Holy Roman Empire, although I have never actually met him."

America looked at him in surprise, "Really? Shouldn't you like, you know, go check him out? See if he's suitable for Italy or whatever, being his best man and all."

Japan considered the American's word, "Hai, I think I might...I hope you two enjoy the wedding." he said, bowing his head he took off in the opposite direction, weaving his way in and out of the seats to get to the top of the venue where the alter stood, waiting to marry the two lovers. Italy and Holy Rome had separate rooms to get ready in, at opposite ends to one another. Japan took a moment to remember which one was which before he cautiously approached the door on the left; Holy Rome's room.

The truth be told Japan was actually a little nervous about meeting Italy's fiancé, what with all the things Germany had told him about the man lashing out and having violent rages at the German; but America was right, he really should meet this man before he lets Italy marry him.

"Urm...Mr Holy Roman Empire sir?" Japan asked softly, poking his head into the man's changing room after knocking on the door.

Holy Rome looked up from where he was checking his hair in the mirror, trying to get it to flatten a certain way, "Hello?" he asked curiously.

Japan smiled slightly, stepping into the room, softly shutting the door behind him, "Hello, my name is Japan; I am a friend of Italy's."

Holy Rome thought for a few moments, before remembering, "Oh yeah." he smiled, turning to face the Asian properly, "...his best man right?"

"Hai that is correct."

"Well hi, I'm Holy Rome." the blond said, holding out his hand, smiling warmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Japan, I've heard a lot about you."

Japan nodded slowly, shaking the man's hand, "Hai...I've heard many things about you too..."

Holy Rome smiled, shaking his head in bewilderment, "It's amazing I've never met you before Japan, you'll have to come over to visit me and Italy some time." he said, releasing Japan's hand, grinning broadly, "I love getting to know his friends."

Japan quirked an eyebrow at his words, watching the blond curiously as he spun around to face the mirror again, checking his hair repeatedly. The Asian cleared his throat, folding his arms across his chest as he stayed put by the door, "...even Germany?" he said, not quite as quietly as he'd intended.

Holy Rome froze, slowly turning back around, "I'm sorry?"

"Italy's friend Germany." Japan said, tilting his head to the side innocently, "You haven't met him?"

Holy Rome put on a sweet little smile, "Sì, he stayed with me and Italy for a while." he said, shaking his head fondly, "Such a lovely man."

Japan slowly raised one eyebrow, "...you like him?"

Holy Rome nodded, still smiling, "Any friend of Italy's is a friend of mine." he said cheerily.

"In that case...you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" Japan asked, taking a step closer towards him.

Holy Rome feigned confusion, "Oh...he's not here? I would have thought Italy would have invited him."

Japan nodded, "Hai, I'm certain he did, but he's not here and I have not seen him for a long time, I'm quite worried."

"Well as long as you're here for Italy's wedding Japan that's all that matters." Holy Rome said with a bright smile, patting the Asian on the shoulder before going back to his dresser, searching around for a comb, "...Germany probably just doesn't care enough about Italy to show up." he added, smirk apparent in his voice.

Japan narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling a surge of anger, "...or he simply does not wish to see Italy get married." he muttered before he could stop himself.

Holy Rome quirked an eyebrow, spinning back round, "...sorry?"

Japan's eyes darted away quickly, "Nothing."

"No." Holy Rome approached the Asian, slowly tapping his comb against his cheek, "...explain."

Japan swallowed slightly, backing up into the door, "...I did not mean anything by it Holy Rome."

Holy Rome smirked slightly, slowly shaking his head, "You know Japan..." he drawled softly, "...you hold a lot more than what you care to admit."

Japan looked confused, "...what?"

Holy Rome grinned in a way that made Japan shudder, "...you know about Germany's feelings for Italy, don't you?" he said slowly, watching the Asian carefully. Japan bit his lip, holding Holy Rome's intense stare for as long as he could before he had to look away, hands bunched nervously into fists at his sides. Holy Rome smirked slightly, "As I thought." he said, running the comb through his hair, the plastic teeth raking his blond locks back into its usual style, "At least I know he'll no longer be able to interfere with mine and Italy's relationship." he muttered as wandered back over to the mirror, dropping the comb onto his dresser.

Japan looked over at him curiously, "...why is that?"

Holy Rome glanced back over his shoulder, smirking slightly, "Let's just say I...took care of it."

Japan stared at him, "...what?" he asked, following the blond to his dresser, "Holy Rome...what are you saying?"

Holy Rome just looked back at him, evil grin twisted into his smile, "...oh would you look at the time?" he said after a few moments, holding up his wrist even though it was absent of any watch, "We'll be starting soon sì? Maybe it would be best if you went to see how Italy's getting on...you are the best man after all."

Japan nodded slowly, taking a hesitant step back, "...hai, it was nice to meet you Holy Rome." he said hurriedly, practically racing out of the door, tripping over in his haste to escape from the room. The Asian tried to ignore the people watching him curiously from where they sat, waiting for the wedding to start. Japan looked away awkwardly, racing quickly to the other end of the venue to the Italian's room; he was officially freaked out. 'Germany was not lying when he said Holy Rome was insane...' Japan thought, shuddering slightly as he let himself into the Italian's room, "Italy?"

Italy slowly turned around from where he was facing his mirror, hands gripping a sodden handkerchief as a waterfall of tears rained down his face, "J-Japan..."

Japan looked at him in shock, hurriedly shutting the door he swiftly went to the emotional Italian, "Italy? Are you okay?"

Italy shook his head, face screwed up, bottom lip trembling uncontrollably as he struggled not to completely break down, "N-No..." he choked out a sob, throwing himself into Japan's arms, ignoring the fact that he knew the Asian wasn't comfortable with such physical contact.

Japan stumbled backwards slightly with the force, awkwardly patting Italy's shoulder, "...what's wrong Italy?"

Italy sniffled, nuzzling his head into Japan's shoulder, "...I-I miss G-Germany!" he cried, tears soaking into the Asian's jacket, clutching at his back.

Japan let the Italian cry onto his shoulder for a couple of minutes before slowly pulling back, handing him a fresh handkerchief from his pocket as Italy's was ruined, "...you have not heard from him as well?"

Italy nodded slowly, dabbing at his eyes again, "Sì...not for two weeks Japan, I'm worried about him and I...I thought he'd at least show up to my wedding..." he mumbled softly, bottom lip started to tremble again.

Japan thought back to the last time he'd seen Germany, and what he said he was going to do, "Italy...did Germany show up at your house to apologise to you for something he'd said about Holy Rome?"

Italy nodded, biting his lip, "Sì, has he been to see you?"

"Hai, he told me what happened and said he was going to go and apologise to you; I have not seen him since." Japan said, looking at him curiously, "...what happened that day?"

Italy wiped his eyes again, sighing softly, "...he apologised, then Holy Rome proposed to me and Germany he...he..." the Italian mumbled softly, chewing the corner of his thumb, "...he told me he loved me."

Japan looked at him in surprise, "...he admitted it to you?"

Italy stared at him, "You knew? Why did you never tell me Japan!" he asked in exasperation.

Japan held up his hands defensively, "I didn't want to interfere." he said, looking at him sadly, "...what was your reaction?"

Italy bit his lip, looking away, "...I told him and Holy Rome to leave, I needed to think about it...but I haven't seen him since." he said, eyes welling up with tears again.

Japan nodded slowly, "...in that case, you can surely understand the reason for him not showing up to your wedding." he said sadly, gently patting his shoulder, "...it may be too heartbreaking for him."

Italy sighed, chewing his thumb again, "Sì...Holy Rome must have been right."

Japan looked at him in confusion, "Wait, what?"

"Holy Rome said he went to see Germany, and that he was going to stay away from me for a while." Japan stared at the Italian in complete shock, eyes widening; Italy sighed softly, "I wish he would just call me...and let me know he's okay..."

Japan swallowed slightly, suddenly quite panicked; he took a firm hold of the Italian's shoulders, staring at him in desperation, "Italy, I...I think Holy Rome may have done something to-"

"Italy?" France poked his head in the doorway, looking between the two of them, "...Holy Rome is waiting at the alter, are you ready?"

Italy bit his lip, nodding slowly, "Sì...just give me a minute."

France nodded and left. Japan released the Italian's shoulders, looking seriously into his eyes, "Italy, you don't have to marry Holy Rome if you don't want to."

Italy dithered unsurely, slowly twisting his engagement ring around on his finger, "Japan I...I love him."

"...what about Germany?" Japan asked softly.

Italy shrugged slightly, biting his lip, "...I can't not marry Holy Rome because Germany loves me; it's not fair to him."

"But Italy-"

"We should probably get out there Japan." Italy interrupted, wiping his eyes one last time he went to open the door, "...are you coming?"

Japan sighed, he didn't really have a choice, "Hai, I'll follow you out."

Italy nodded, holding the door open a fraction he waited until he heard the guests settle down and the soft music start playing throughout the venue before pulling it wide open, putting on a smile as everyone in their seats looked up to him. Holy Rome was already waiting at the alter, a soft smile played out on in his lips at the sight of his beautiful Italian, all dressed up in a white suit, black shirt and a silver tie. Italy smiled slightly, fiddling nervously with his cuffs as he and Japan slowly made their way towards the alter, out of the corner of his eyes Italy could see his brother struggling not to cry on the front row.

Holy Rome held out his hand, lacing his fingers with Italy's when he finally reached him, shaking his head with awe, "Italy, you look...wonderful." he said softly, squeezing his hand.

Italy smiled, feeling more at ease yet still incredibly anxious, "Grazie...you too Holy Rome."

Japan bit his lip, sighing inwardly as he stood behind the Italian, watching him and Holy Rome standing under the alter, fingering the rings in his pocket uneasily; it just didn't seem right.

Italy swallowed heavily as the marriage commissioner stood up to the alter, smiling at the two of them, "Are you both ready?"

"Yes." Holy Rome said without hesitation.

Italy took a deep breath, nodding slowly, "...sì."

The man nodded, "Alright then." he cleared his throat, addressing the entire room in his loud booming voice, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of God and in the face of this company to join together," he held out his arms towards the blond, "Holy Roman Empire." he then turned to the terrified looking Italian, "...and Italy Veneziano in holy matrimony. Marriage is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."

Italy bit his lip, squeezing Holy Rome's hands tighter to prevent them from shaking; Holy Rome smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before the marriage commissioner continued, "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." he turned his attention to the room, gaze going along the rows of wedding guests, "If any person present has any just reason why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"How about the fact that he tried to kill me?"

All eyes were suddenly drawn to the back of the room where this gruff voice had sounded from. Everyone watched with complete shock as this man slowly limped down the aisle, dragging himself towards the alter. His shirt badly torn, bruises and cuts decorated his arms, a bandaged wrapped around his head, stained heavily with blood. He stopped just short of the alter, panting slightly with the strain of using his damaged legs, dark eyes fixed on the man holding Italy's hands, "...did you miss me?"

"Germany..." Italy whispered, dropping Holy Rome's hands in shock, staring in horror at the state of the German, "What happened to you?"

"Seems Holy Rome here can't seem to handle his jealousy." Germany spat, shaking with rage, "He only went und tried to MURDER ME!"

Italy gasped, backing away in horror, "Holy Rome, is this true?" he asked, wide eyes fixed on his fiancé.

But Holy Rome wasn't looking at Italy, his eyes were completely focused on Germany's face, his own slowly reddening with rage, eyelid twitching uncontrollably, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" he said slowly, voice shaking as he spoke.

Germany shook his head, "It's over Holy Rome." he said, approaching the blond, "You know it would have hurt me, seeing Italy married to you under any circumstances; it used to be only about him." he growled, wincing with each step he took, "...but then you had to go und make it personal, had Italy chosen you over me willingly I would have accepted it." he took a fistful of Holy Rome's shirt, pulling him towards him, "But that just wasn't good enough for you, you had to go und push me off a cliff because you couldn't handle the fact that ITALY MIGHT FEEL SOMETHING FOR ME!"

Holy Rome's eyes flashed with pure fury, "Get your FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" he yanked the German's hands away, pushing him backwards down the aisle, "Don't even kid yourself Germany." Holy Rome growled, following in close pursuit, fists shaking at his sides; he stopped in front of him, smirking slightly, "As if you would ever have a chance with Italy."

Germany growled, shoving the blond harshly, "That's it! I am DONE trying to be civil with you Holy Rome! Why don't you just fight me like a man?"

Holy Rome glared at him, "Why? We've got nothing to fight over, I've won! Get over it."

"Whilst I've still got breath in mein body you will never win, Holy Rome."

Holy Rome snapped, his hands shot out to grab Germany's arms he forced him to the floor; the German crying out in pain as he fell hard on his injured back, "Who the HELL do you think you are Germany?" Holy Rome snarled, kicking the German in the stomach, causing him to gasp out, "Italy is MINE! Do you hear me? He's MINE! You CAN'T have him! I've told you before!"

Germany snarled, sitting up and finding a surge of strength he launched himself into the blonds' legs, knocking him to the floor, "You don't DESERVE him!" Germany bellowed, slamming his fist into Holy Rome's face.

Holy Rome cried out, blood trickling down his chin, "You BASTARD!" he screamed, throttling the German, forcing them over so he was on top, bashing the blonds' already injured head onto the hard wooden floor.

Germany let out a piercing cry, digging his fingers into Holy Rome's forearms, desperately trying to force them from around his neck. But the blond was persistent, thumbs pressing into the German's windpipe as he attempted to cut off the air supply to his lungs. Germany gasped and choked beneath him, deciding to hell with proper fighting he grasped a handful of the man's hair, yanking hard before smashing his other fist into his face. Holy Rome fell onto his side and Germany seized the opportunity, ignoring the pain coursing throughout his body he leapt on the man, both of them rolling around in the aisle, kicking and punching at one another, trying to inflict as much pain to the other as they possibly could, pure hatred in both of their eyes.

"Dude what the hell is going on?" America called out.

"Someone stop them!" Hungary shrieked, shielding her eyes with her hands.

Germany and Holy Rome continued to have it out, hissing out curse words and furious remarks whenever one struck the other. When suddenly, without warning, both men froze in position as they were suddenly soaked through with icy cold water. They slowly broke apart, and turned to find Italy stood by the alter, empty champagne bucket in hand, his own usually sweet, happy face the pure picture of hurt and anger.

"What of earth are you two doing?" Italy demanded, glaring at the two of them, "Just look at yourselves! You shouldn't be doing this, I'm not worth it!" he dropped the bucket to the floor where it fell with a clatter which echoed throughout the suddenly very quiet room.

Holy Rome scrambled to his feet, "Italy, I'm sorry, you're right, this is childish." he said, reaching for the Italian, "I already know you're mine."

Italy took a step back before he could reach him, eyes narrowed, "I'm yours? I'm yours! I'm sorry Holy Rome, but the last time I checked I was my own person and I wasn't owned by anyone!" he yelled, going red in the face. Holy Rome swallowed slightly, taking a hesitant step back. Italy sighed softly, calming down, "Holy Rome I'm sorry...I love you but I am not yours...and I don't want to be with a man who thinks he can own me."

Holy Rome stared at him, blinking slowly, "...what?"

Italy slowly slid off his engagement ring, pressing it into Holy Rome's freezing cold hand, "I'm sorry Holy Rome."

Holy Rome just stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock. Behind him Germany was having immense trouble not to look smug; Holy Rome glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of this, and that rage once again built up, boiling to the surface, "You...this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" he bellowed, launching himself into the German again, knocking him back to the floor.

"Oh for fuck sake not this again!" Romano growled, getting pretty sick of this now. He jumped up from his seat and with Japan's help they both managed to prize the two men apart; Japan holding onto Germany; Romano holding onto Holy Rome. Germany spat out blood onto the floor, glaring at the blond opposite him, muscles throbbing with pain. Holy Rome struggled in the Italian's grip to attack again but Romano held on tight, keeping them firmly apart.

"...are you okay Italy?" France asked softly, coming up to the Italian's side.

Italy shook his head, tears starting to fall down his face, "...I can't do this anymore." he said in a shaky whisper, pushing past France he darted off through the back door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Italy!" Germany called, struggling in Japan's hold, "Japan let me go! Italy!"

"Germany I think Italy needs to be alone for a while." Japan said firmly, loosening his grip yet still holding on tight.

Germany struggled for a moment longer before giving up, sighing in defeat, "Ja...I guess you're right."

Holy Rome shrugged Romano off, yet made no move to take Germany down, "...you've ruined everything." he spat, dark eyes fixed on the blonds' bruised, bleeding face, "You couldn't just leave well enough alone could you? You couldn't let Italy be happy!"

Germany opened his mouth to argue but the words died on his tongue...he didn't have an argument for that.

"Just get out of here, both of you." Romano growled.

Holy Rome glared at him, but left without another word, heading in the opposite direction to Italy. Germany tried to follow but his legs gave way, and he collapsed into Japan's arms, passing out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry about the wait, hope it was worth it :)<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**

**Also, if you would be so kind could you guys please take a look at the poll on my profile and vote on what story I should write next? After I've finished this one and Back to Reality of course, thanks :D**


	8. Finally, After All This Time

**Title: All This Time**

**Pairings: Holy Roman Empire/Italy, Germany/Italy**

**The Holy Roman Empire returns to Italy's life, and he wants them to be together. It's Italy's dream come true, but Italy's dream, turns into Germany's worst nightmare...**

* * *

><p>Italy fingered the buttons on the wall phone in his kitchen uneasily, index finger hovering unsurely over the first number as his other hand twitched to pick up the receiver. Sighing, he let his hands drop down to his sides, body collapsing against the wall, letting his head loll against the kitchen counter. He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to. He wanted to find out if Germany was okay; Japan had texted him two days ago informing him that the German had passed out from exhaustion just moments after he'd bolted from the wedding...and there was a brief moment after receiving this text where Italy was tempted to go back.<p>

He didn't of course. He went home, avoiding any calls or texts from concerned spectators. Italy didn't know what to do anymore! Holy Rome...Germany...what if Germany was dying? So far the only contact he'd had with the outside world was texting back Japan to ask if Germany was okay, he'd said the German had gone back to his hotel once they woke him up and that's all they knew.

The Italian was still having trouble coming to terms with what had happened at the wedding...Holy Rome, his one true love, had tried to kill Germany, attempted to murder his best friend. He couldn't possibly comprehend how someone could be so heartless, so cruel, extreme jealousy was no excuse for what he'd done...and Italy just didn't know what to say to the man.

Italy sighed, pushing himself away from the wall he collapsed against the kitchen table, resting his hands against the back of his neck. It wasn't just what Holy Rome had done to Germany that was bothering him...it was the way he felt about it. The way he felt about marrying Holy Rome after discovering Germany's feelings for him...he hadn't wanted to. He'd realised that now, when France had told him the ceremony was about to start he'd felt the absolute tremors of fear at the prospect of marrying this man, and this was before he even knew he'd tried to kill Germany.

When Italy did find out, despite the initial shock and horror he'd actually felt the tiniest bit...relieved? Which the Italian felt awful about! That was no way to react to attempted murder!...but it meant he had an excuse to leave Holy Rome at the alter, to not get married. Even still, it was only a matter of time before Holy Rome showed up to-

Italy's head shot up off the table at the sound of knocking at his front door. The Italian swallowed slightly, heart hammering nervously as he dragged himself through his home towards the double doors, the shadowed silhouette of a man showing through the red stained glass windows. Italy dragged out the last few steps of his journey as long as he possibly could, before, very tentatively, he unlatched the door and slowly tugged it open.

The Italian had to hold in a sigh when he saw who was on his doorstep, "Italy..." Holy Rome breathed, stepping towards the Italian.

Italy held his ground, keeping the door firmly shut half way so he couldn't get passed, "Holy Rome-"

Holy Rome stopped, gazing at the Italian with pleading eyes, "Please Italy, just let me explain." he begged, clasping his hands together in a pleading manner. Italy sighed, not looking him in the eyes as he stood aside to let him in, softly closing the door behind them. "Thank you." Holy Rome said, taking a few steps into Italy's home, rubbing his hands together anxiously with his back to the Italian, trying to find the right words. He sighed, slowly turning around to face him, "Italy look...I'm sorry, okay?"

Italy almost laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, still facing the front door he addressed the man without looking at him, "Holy Rome you don't even know why you're apologising."

"Yes I do." Holy Rome said softly, taking a step closer to him, "I'm sorry I reacted badly when Germany showed up at the wedding."

Italy spun around to stare at him, "...what?"

Holy Rome nodded, holding up his hands defensively, "I shouldn't have lost my temper with him, fighting like that in the middle of the ceremony was inappropriate, and I apologise."

Italy blinked slowly, mouth hanging open, "Holy Rome...what is wrong with you?" he asked in utter bewilderment.

Holy Rome looked confused, "Sorry?"

"You tried to kill Germany!" Italy yelled at him in complete shock, holding out his arms in exasperation, "Yes the fighting at the wedding upset me but I think he had a good reason to be angry with you after what you tried to do to him!"

Holy Rome's eyes narrowed, "...so you're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking any side." Italy said firmly, folding his arms across his chest, "Both of you were being stupid."

"He started it." Holy Rome muttered childishly.

"No you started it!" Italy shot at him angrily; Holy Rome took a step back in surprise at the Italian's sudden outburst. Italy closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down before he continued, "There was no need for that kind of behaviour Holy Rome."

Holy Rome nodded slowly, "...I apologise Italy, but what about your behaviour?" he muttered darkly, fists clenched at his sides.

"What?"

"Giving me back the ring." Holy Rome said quietly, looking Italy right in the eyes, "...running out of there like that."

Italy bit his lip, eyes darting away from Holy Rome's own, "...what did you expect me to do?" he muttered, leaning back against the door.

"How about marry me?"

Italy sighed, letting his eyes drift closed, "Holy Rome..."

Holy Rome raised an eyebrow, waiting expectantly, "Yes?"

Italy shrugged slightly, biting his lip, "...I told you why."

Holy Rome looked at him sadly, closing the gap between them he took the Italian's hands firmly in his own, "Italy, when I said you were mine I...I didn't mean it in an offensive way, I just...I meant you were my guy, that's all I meant, not that I owned you." he babbled hurriedly, tracing his thumbs over the back of Italy's hands.

"...that's what it sounded like to me." Italy said softly, slipping his hands out of the blonds'.

"Italy please, I'm sorry. " Holy Rome said desperately, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out Italy's engagement ring, holding it up to him, "...I love you."

Italy bit his lip, sighing softly, putting his hands behind his back when the blond attempted to push the ring onto his finger, "I-I love you too Holy Rome-"

"Then what's the problem?" Holy Rome asked, shaking his head, "Why can't we just be together?"

Italy stared at him, "...you tried to kill Germany."

"Why should that matter? Why would that have any effect on your feelings towards me?" Holy Rome demanded, pocketing the ring, folding his arms across his chest. Italy swallowed slightly, fingers twisting together uneasily behind his back as Holy Rome stared him down. Holy Rome narrowed his eyes, getting impatient now, "Italy."

"...you lied to me." Italy blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What?"

Italy bit his lip, slowly opening his eyes, looking up at the blond, "You told me Germany wanted us to be together, you told me you went to see him and that you talked to him."

Holy Rome shrugged slightly, "Well...technically I did-"

"No Holy Rome." Italy snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the blonds' face, "This is not joke, you lied to me and you tried to kill my best friend." he said seriously, almost glaring at the man, "...I can't trust you anymore."

"Italy we can work through this." Holy Rome insisted, taking Italy's hands firmly in his own, "If you truly love me you'll be able to forgive me."

Italy gazed into those familiar deep eyes, heart twisting painfully in his chest as he thought about his next words. The Italian sighed, eyes drifting closed he slowly shook his head, "...no, no I can't forgive you Holy Rome." he said softly, leaning back against the door.

Holy Rome's eyes filled with hurt at the Italian's words, "Italy-"

"Holy Rome." Italy said firmly, "There's no excuse for what you did."

Holy Rome bit his lip, gripping the back of his neck, "Italy I'm sorry, I just...I just couldn't handle someone else feeling that way about you!" he cried.

Italy shook his head, "...and that makes it okay to try and kill him? Holy Rome there is no excuse for attempted murder!"

"Italy." Holy Rome gently cupped Italy's face in his hands, gazing into his amber eyes, "Germany was trying to steal you from me."

Italy regarded Holy Rome's words, keeping his face unreadable as he spoke, "I don't care, he's my friend and you hurt him." he said, removing the man's hands from his face. Italy saw dark realisation flash in the blonds' eyes, and he realised the implementations of what he'd just said. The Italian swallowed slightly, eyes shifting away momentarily before he managed to make eye contact again, "...and what's worse is you lied to my face."

Holy Rome took a step back, staring at the Italian almost in disgust, "...now who's the one lying?"

"What?"

"This isn't about me betraying your trust and lying to you..." Holy Rome muttered, letting his eyes drift off into the distance he shook his head at his own stupidity. "...this is about Germany, isn't it? It's always been about him..."

Italy tried to continue feigning confusion but his apologetic eyes betrayed him, "...what?"

Holy Rome snorted, lips pressed tightly together to form a line "...and here I thought there was no way you would ever feel the same way." he said through gritted teeth.

Italy bit his lip, hand reaching behind him his fingers fiddled with the door handle, "...Holy Rome maybe you should go."

Holy Rome's heart sank, "I thought you still loved me?"

"I do..." Italy whispered, gazing up at the man with sad eyes, "...but you've changed, you're not how I remember you." he slowly shook his head, chewing his bottom lip, "I'm sorry Holy Rome."

Holy Rome shook his head in disbelief, face contorted with hurt, "Italy I can't live without you." he whispered, gently taking Italy's hands in his own.

Italy bit down harshly on his bottom lip to prevent it from trembling, tears brimming in his eyes "...I'm so sorry." he chocked out, slipping his fingers out of Holy Rome's own.

Holy Rome stared at him, his own eyes shining with unshed tears, "...is...is this really how it's going to end?"

Italy nodded slowly, turning around he gently pulled open the front door, tears starting to leak from his eyes, "Sì...it is."

Holy Rome swallowed heavily, threading his hands into the hair at the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to argue but no sound came out, there was nothing left to say. Holy Rome let out a shuddering sigh, nodding slowly, "...okay...I'll go..." he bit his lip, edging himself over to the door, stopping just short of the doorstep he gave one last look at his true love, "Just remember, no matter how much time may pass, you'll always be my most favourite in the whole world."

"...goodbye Holy Rome." Italy whispered, voice wavering as tears fell from his eyes. He glanced up, watching the man slowly slip out of the door, and disappear from his life, for a second time. Only this time, there was no doubt in the Italian's mind that Holy Rome wouldn't be coming back.

**~0~**

Germany groaned softly as he rolled onto his back, muscles burning in agony as he strained his legs. Ever so slowly he rested his head back down onto the hotel pillows, a soft sigh escaping his lips. The injuries he'd sustained from the cliff drop, coupled with the harsh beating he'd received from Holy Rome just two days ago were taking their toll, he was starting to wish he'd stayed at the hospital a little longer than he did.

Just as that thought crossed his mind the German's forehead wrinkled with confusion, no. No he couldn't have stayed any longer. He only just made it in time to stop Italy from marrying that douche bag, but Germany wasn't at all feeling good about himself for doing so. Holy Rome had left an emotional scar as well as some real ones.

'You couldn't let Italy be happy!' the man's words had been burned in his mind. Holy Rome was right. Italy loved him, and Germany had ruined Italy's chance of true happiness with the man he's been waiting his entire life for. Germany groaned in despair, lifting his aching arms to drape over his face. He was a horrible man, a horrible horrible man. He'd put his own selfish desires and feelings above Italy's happiness and consequently ruined his life. The German sighed, he couldn't tell if this pain in his chest was from his injuries or...something else.

He just wanted the world to swallow him up and take him away from this nightmare. Holy Rome would probably stop at nothing to kill him for ruining the wedding, and Italy would probably never speak to him again for attacking Holy Rome. 'Gott this is fucking ridiculous...what za hell am I supposed to do now? Just rot in this hotel room?...I should go und sort out this mess...' Germany thought, gently massaging his head, he had no idea how he could possibly even begin to solve this crisis.

Had his back not been burning in agony the German would have shot up in bed at the sound of knocking on the hotel door. Instead he slowly struggled to sit up, hissing out in pain and wincing harshly as he pulled himself to his feet, limping hurriedly to the door, "Just a minute." he called, grasping the door handle and yanking it open. The German blinked in surprise at who was on his doorstep.

"Hello Germany." Holy Rome said softly, face expressionless and unreadable.

Germany swallowed slightly, shaking his head, "Holy Rome, I'm not going to fight you again." he said hurriedly, moving to shut the door again.

Holy Rome held out a hand to stop the door from closing, yet there was no anger in his face, no hatred in his eyes, "I'm not here for that."

Germany released the door, looking at him sceptically, "...then why are you here?"

Holy Rome reached into his back pocket, holding something out to the German, "Congratulations Germany, you won." he said simply, dropping the tomato engagement ring into the German's palm.

Germany stared down at the gold band in his hand, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "...what?"

"...Italy's yours Germany, you can have him." he said, deep eyes clouded over with grief.

Germany was speechless, hand slowly closing around the ring he looked up at the blond, "But...Italy loves you, und you love him...why are you saying all this?"

"Germany, Italy didn't just leave me at the alter because I lied to him about what happened to you." Holy Rome muttered in a dark voice, "...he left me because of you, he has feelings for you, Germany."

Germany stared at him, mouth gaping, eyes wide, "...he-he said that?"

"No. But if anyone can read Italy, it's me." Holy Rome said, looking at the German seriously, "Germany I know you hate me and I hate you, but I want you to do something for me."

"...what?"

Holy Rome stepped closer to him, eyes narrowed, "You have to promise me...that you'll be good to him, and you'll take care of him." he growled in a serious tone, deep eyes boring into the German's own.

Germany nodded slowly, squeezing the ring in his hand, "I promise."

Holy Rome stepped back, sighing deeply, "Good...goodbye Germany." he gave the man a slight nod before he took off down the corridor.

Germany stepped out of the hotel room, calling after him, "...where are you going?"

Holy Rome stopped, slowly turning back, shrugging slightly, "Who knows? Far away...somewhere where I can't hurt Italy anymore...somewhere where a dead empire can live out the rest of his days knowing the love of his life is with the one person he actually wants to be with."

Germany stared at him, "...thank you."

Holy Rome smirked slightly, setting off once more, "...you better keep your promise." he called as his disappeared into the lift.

Germany nodded slowly, gazing down at the ring in his hand, slowly circling his thumb around it in his palm, "...I will."

**~0~**

'Oh God...what's he doing back?' Italy thought, heart lurching up into his throat when he saw the same silhouette behind his front door, just hours after he'd sent Holy Rome away and had finally stopped crying. The Italian bit his bottom lip, opening the door a fraction and peering at who was outside. Italy blinked in surprise, pulling it open fully when he saw the German stood there, "...hi Germany."

Germany smiled nervously, hunched over slightly as he still wasn't able to stand up straight, "...hallo Italy."

Italy managed a smile, holding open the door, "...do you want to come in?"

Germany nodded, "Ja, danke." he said, wincing as he stepped into Italy's home, limping over the doorstep.

Italy watched him with concern, "Are you okay?" he asked, softly shutting the door.

Germany nodded, letting out a slight grunt of pain as he put too much pressure on his leg, "Ja, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You look really hurt Germany..." Italy said, going to him, gently placing a hand on his arm.

Germany blushed slightly at the contact, gently patting Italy's hand, "I'm okay, really...I'll deal with it." he said, wincing again as he attempted to straighten up.

Italy didn't look convinced, "Do you want to lie down?" he asked softly, gently tilting Germany's head to get a look at the blood soaked bandage wrapped across his forehead, "I think you need some fresh bandages."

"...I don't want to be any trouble." Germany muttered unsurely, blush deepening at the Italian's fingers on his chin.

Italy smiled sadly, gently taking the blonds' arm he rested it around his shoulders to help him up the spiral staircase, "Come on Germany." he said softly, very slowly and carefully helping the German up the stairs, letting the blond lean into him for support. Germany bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the pain as he trudge up the never ending staircase, but he couldn't help the slight grunts of pain that escaped him. Italy looked at him with concern, taking more of the German's weight despite the strain on his own tiny frame, "You okay?"

Germany nodded, leaning heavily into the Italian, "...ja, I'll manage..." he muttered, sighing in relief when they reached the landing.

Italy smiled sadly, helping the German into his bedroom and over to his large double bed, "Here, lie down."

"In-in your bed?" Germany asked unsurely.

Italy nodded, helping to slowly lower the German onto the bed. Germany winced as he bent over, delicately settling back against the soft pillows on Italy's bed. Italy smiled sadly, standing back up, "Hang on a moment." he said, disappearing into his ensuit bathroom for a minute before re-emerging with a first aid kit.

Germany attempted to sit up but a pair of gentle hands on his chest lay him back down, "Relax Germany, you need to get some rest." Italy said softly, perching himself on the edge of his bed, pulling the lid off the first aid kit that was sat on his lap.

Germany lay back into the pillows, gazing up at the Italian, heart hammering nervously in his chest. Italy carefully reached over and began delicately removing the bandages from around Germany's head, wincing harshly when he saw the large cut across the blonds' forehead that they had been concealing. Germany noticed the look, "...is it bad?"

"It'll get better..." Italy said softly, taking some fresh bandages out he cut off a strip, "...lift your head up."

Germany did at he was told, despite the strain on his neck, so that Italy could secure some fresh bandages around his head, "...danke Italy."

"It's okay...Germany what happened? Where were you those weeks?"

"I was in hospital Italy." Germany said, resting his head back against the pillows when he was done, "I guess someone found me at the bottom of that cliff and brought me in...I just count myself lucky I even survived the fall."

"How did you know about the wedding?" Italy asked, shuffling through the first aid kit.

"When I woke up I went home straight away...und I found the invite on my doorstep." Germany said, shifting into a more comfortable position, wincing slightly.

Italy smiled sadly, "...do you want some pain killers?" he asked, holding up a packet.

"Nein, I'm okay...I doubt they'd do much to help anyway."

Italy looked at him sadly, placing the kit down by his feet he shuffled closer to him on the bed, softly sweeping the German's messing fringe out of his eyes, "I'm sorry Germany...it's my fault this happened to you."

"Nein Italy, this was Holy Rome's doing...it's not your fault." he muttered, shivering slightly as the tips of Italy's fingers brushed against his skin.

"He did it because of me..." Italy said softly, looking down at him sadly, tears starting to fill his eyes.

Germany reached up to take Italy's hand, squeezing it gently, "Italy please don't cry...it'll just hurt me even more."

Italy almost laughed, biting his lip he managed to ward off any tears, "...don't joke Germany, I don't like seeing you like this..."

"I'm sorry Italy." Germany said softly, resting the Italian's hand against his chest, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb pad, "...for this whole mess; I shouldn't have got involved...I shouldn't have attacked Holy Rome at your wedding."

"You were acting crazy." Italy agreed, gently curling his fingers into the German's hair, smiling sadly.

Germany smirked slightly, delicately tracing his index finger around Italy's palm, "...love makes you crazy, Italy."

Italy blushed slightly, glancing away, "Germany this whole thing is crazy..." he muttered, squeezing the German's hand.

Germany sighed, letting his eyes drift closed, "Ja, I know Italy...und I can't apologise enough for putting you through this...so don't feel like you have to be nice to me just because of mein feelings for you..."

"...what about my feelings for you?" Italy whispered softly, blush deepening as he curled his fingers around the German's.

Germany's eyes shot open and he stared at him, slowing sitting up despite the pain, wanting to look at the Italian properly, "What?"

"Germany lie down..." Italy said softly, gently pushing the German's shoulders so he fell back into the pillows, "You'll hurt yourself."

"Don't change the subject." the German muttered, yet stayed put on the bed, "...Italy, what did you just say? You have...feelings for me?"

Italy bit his lip, gently tracing his fingers across the German's palm as he softly spoke, "...Germany of course I have feelings for you...why do you think I didn't reject you when you proclaimed your love to me?"

Germany blushed slightly as he was reminded, "Urm...being polite?"

Italy smiled, shaking his head fondly, "No...at first I just didn't want to hurt you...but then when you disappeared I just...I missed you, and I didn't want to marry Holy Rome." he said, gently stroking a hand through the German's blond locks.

"...so...you'd...you'd want to be with me? I mean...if, if I asked I mean...would you?" Germany asked, blush burning into his cheeks.

Italy smiled, going red himself, "...if you still want to."

Germany stared at him, not able to distinguish between happiness and shock, "Oh mein gott, Italy...look, if you're only saying this because you feel sorry for me...then forget it, I mean Italy I...I only want you to be with me if you actually want to...und...und only if you're over Holy Rome, I-I don't want you to...I mean if you're...if you're still in love with him Italy I...I don't want you to be thinking of him while were together, I...I want to be yours Italy, just me...und I don't care if it's selfish I just can't help myself Italy, if you want to be with me Italy then it's only me...und I'll be yours und only yours und-"

Italy silenced Germany's ramblings with a finger against his lips, a soft smile playing out on his own, "...I want to be yours Germany." he breathed softly, leaning over the man. Before Germany's clouded mind had the chance to think up a response the Italian's lips descended onto his own, sending shock waves of absolute bliss throughout his entire being. Germany lifted his arms, still covered with scars, and threw them around Italy's neck, pulling the Italian down onto his chest as their lips collided softly together. Italy grunted in surprise but was welcoming when he felt Germany's tongue gently prodding his lips, silently asking him permission to deepen the kiss. The Italian granted him the accent, stifling a moan as his tongue wrestled Germany's own; it wasn't like kissing Holy Rome, it felt more real, more true...like the man he was supposed to be with.

'I think I could fall for Germany...' Italy thought, bringing his hands up to rest on the German's chest, sighing in bliss as their lips moulded perfectly together, '...maybe that's yesterday's news, I think I already have...'

Eventually they broke apart, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Germany softly wiped it away, breathing heavily, eyes lidded with passion as Italy's own gazed back at him. The German couldn't stop the smile that found its way onto his face, one of those soft, deep smiles that only Italy had ever been able to coax out of him. Italy beamed, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "Germany, do you want me to make you some pasta?"

"Ja...but I don't want you to leave, so I'll come with you." Germany said, moving to get out of bed.

Italy frowned, gently pushing him back down, "You need to rest."

"In that case," Germany drawled softly, gently tugging Italy down onto the bed, "...you're not going anywhere."

Italy giggled slightly, climbing over the German to lie next to him, curling up into his side, "...yes sir."

Germany smirked slightly, slowly shifting onto his side to face him, when something pressing into his side reminded him, "Oh ja..." he reached

into his pocket, pulling out Italy's engagement ring.

Italy looked confused, staring down at the gold band, "...how'd you get that?"

"Holy Rome gave it to me." Germany said softly, holding it out to him, "...he told me to be good to you."

Italy smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Germany's lips, "You always have been..." he said softly, holding out his hand.

Germany swallowed slightly, his fingers trembling slightly as he pushed the ring onto Italy's finger, lacing their fingers together, "...maybe I should have realised mein feelings a long time ago..."

"Me too." Italy mumbled softly, snuggling up into Germany's arms.

Germany gazed down at the sweet Italian, gently brushing a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief. He leant down, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the side of his neck, sending shivers down the Italian's spine. Italy shuffled closer, their chests gently brushing together, their heartbeats becoming one, drumming to the same steady rhythm.

"...you okay?" Italy asked, noting the look of awe on the blonds' face.

Germany blinked, breaking out of his trance he gently cupped Italy's s cheek, "Ja...just, I'm so happy right now Italy."

Italy grinned, leaning up closer to him their noses brushed softly together, "So am I Germany...you've always made me happy."

Germany smiled softly, holding him close, "You're the only person who makes me happy Italy."

"Yay..." Italy mumbled softly, yawning tiredly as the German's warm arms held him close, "Hey Germany..."

"Ja?"

"Do you want to go and visit the Trevi Fountain tomorrow?

Germany chuckled slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, "Ja, I'd love to Italy."

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay happy endings :) poor Holy Rome : I still love you!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are love :)**


End file.
